The Wedding
by ImADalek
Summary: Atem and Yugi get Married in Beautiful Hawaii. Don't bother reading if you hate Drama and cheating couples.
1. Arriving In Hawaii

Ok for those of you who don't know, Yami Yugi's Egyptian name is Atem and Yami Bakura's Egyptian name is Akefia and that is what they will go by in this story, if I got the names wrong let me know.

* * *

"wow it's beautiful" Yugi said as he looked out the window as the plane landed in Hawaii.

"Not as beautiful as you" Atem said to Yugi as his hand lightly brushed his cheek. The two leaned in for a kiss.

"Do you two plan on getting married on the plane?" Solomon asked as he grabbed his bag.

"You'll be the only two left on the plane if you keep that up" Joey said as he walked by holding Seto's hand.

Everyone got off the plane and was greeting by the beautiful views of Hawaii.

"oh wow, this is such a beautiful place to have a wedding" Ryou Bakura said getting off the plane and rubbing his 8 month pregnant belly.

"Hey Ryou are you sure the doctor was ok with you flying this far in your condition?" Serenity asked.

"The doctor was perfectly ok with it" Ryou lied to the group.

**[your lucky you didn't go into labor on the plane] **Akefia said threw their mind link

**[don't worry Akefia, I'll be fine, the baby isn't due till next month]**

**[yes but what if you go into labor early?]**

**[you worry to much Akefia sweetie, I'll be fine, the baby is fine, now stop freaking out so much and lets have a good time in Hawaii] **The two ended their mind link and headed over to baggage claim with everyone else

"I'd be to afraid to fly if I was fully pregnant" Serenity said as she rubbed the small bump on her belly. "I'd be afraid I would go into labor. as they were collecting their bags Serenity spoke up. "Say Yugi do you know when Tea, Marik and Isis get here?"

"well Tea Marik and Isis won't get here till tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see Tea, I haven't seen her in so long, can't wait to hear about all the dances she's performed." Serenity said. everyone collected their bags and headed for the exit.

"I'm glad we get to spend an entire week in beautiful Hawaii" Mai said as they were all outside the Airport waiting for their ride. "Just bought myself a new bikini"

"do you plan on modeling it for me" Duke asked as he put his arm around Mai and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"yes and that new sexy nightgown you bought me" mai said seductively and then Duke hard on the lips

"Hey you two get a room" Joey yelled

"yeah there are kids here" Seto said

"Seto I'm not a kid anymore" Mokuba said to his brother. "I'm 14"

"Yeah Seto before you know it your brother will be losing his virginity to Rebecca Hawkins" Akefia said loud enough for everyone to hear. Both Mokuba and Rebecca just stood there and blushed looking away from each other.

"Shut up Akefia" Seto snapped at the Tomb Robber who just sat there with an evil smirk on his face

"well it's true" Akefia said "your brother isn't a kid anymore, pretty soon he'll be ravaging girls, drinking beer, ravaging girls, stealing cars, did i mention ravaging girls"

Seto went over to Akefia, picked him up by his shirt collar and was about to hit him when Mokuba grabbed his arm. "Seto stop! You know I'm not going to do any of that"

"Yeah you know how Akefia likes to piss people off for no reason" Joey said to him. "The best thing to do is to walk away and ignore him"

Seto just set him down and calmly walked away. "you know Akefia" Ryou spoke up. "It would be really nice if you could start being nicer to people" Bakura just snorted. "we have a baby on the way and I don't want her to be mean to people like you do" Ryou said as he rubbed his belly. Akefia then reached over and placed his hand on Ryou's belly. He gasped when he felt her kick. "Please promise you'll try and be nicer"

Akefia took his hand away "Yeah sure whatever you say"

"Hey everyone our rides are here" Joey yelled as three huge limos pulled up

"How awesome" Mai said "I get to ride in a limo" Mai ran over to the limo and got in "Duke sweetie grab my bags"

"Sure thing honey" Duke then looked over at Mai's bags and realized she had 10 huge bags "Mai what did you put in these bags" Duke asked as he struggled to carry the bags to the limo.

"Well those two bags you just brought over have all my shoes" Mai told him

"You need two bags worth of shoes for one week in Hawaii?"

"Well yeah, is that a problem?" Mai asked in a calm and innocent voice.

"No sweetie it's not a problem at all, I'll just go and get the rest of your heavy bags"

"Thanks sweetie" Mai said and blew him a kiss.

Serenity then got into the limo with Mai. "How do you always get Duke to do whatever you want" Mai smiled and was about to talk when Tristan Interrupted.

"Forget it Serenity." Tristan said as he got into the limo. "I don't want you to learn any tricks from Mai" He put his arm around serenity.

Mai leaned over and Whispered in her ear. "We'll talk later." Serenity winked and rested her head on Tristan's shoulder.

After all their bags were packed into the limo and once everyone was inside and buckled into their seats the limo's left for the hotel. they looked out the windows and enjoyed the beautiful views of Hawaii. "Oh Atem I'm so glad we decided to get married here" Yugi said looking out at the beautiful views. "Can't believe after a whole year of working hard and saving up the money we'll finally be married."

"I can't believe it either Yugi" Atem said as he grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed it. "A whole year of working, saving and planning all ends on Saturday when we become soul mates for life" Yugi smiled hoping this week will go by fast.

The limos pulled up to the Four Seasons Resort Hualalai at Historic Ka'upulehu. "this place is huge" Ryou said as he got out of the Limo.

"That's what she said" Duke joked. Mai just rolled her eyes at Duke's lame joke.

"and it's all paid for by my sweet boyfriend here" Joey said as he patted Seto's shoulder. Seto just gave a smirk and walked into the hotel and towards the registration desk.

Yugi ran after him. "Hey Seto"

"What is it Yugi"

"I just wanted to thank you for paying for this hotel and everyone's plane tickets."

"you should really thank my mutt boyfriend, he's the one who talked me into it."

"well I just wanted to thank you, so thank you." Yugi then walked away and over to Atem to help him with the bags, as he was walking he started to feel a bit dizzy, the room started to spin, then blackness, the last thing he heard was Atem calling his name.

* * *

so what did you guys think? What's wrong with Yugi? Will Ryou give birth in Hawaii?


	2. Good News

When Yugi woke up, the first thing he realized was he is in the hospital. "Hey look he's awake" a voice said, a voice he recognized as Tea.

"Tea?" Yugi said Quietly.

"Yes Yugi I'm here" Tea said as she grabbed his hand. "Atem's here to, he in the hallway talking to the doctor" Tea told him

"When did you get here?" Yugi asked

"Yug, you just woke up in the hospital and the first thing you want to know is when Tea got here" Joey said to him.

"Yugi your awake" Atem said excitedly when he came in followed by the doctor. he went over and hugged his soon to be husband.

"What happened" Yugi asked as he sat up.

"well Yugi I think a congratulation is in order" The doctor said.

"For What?" Yugi asked

"Your Pregnant" The Doctor told him. Yugi just sat there in shock, soaking in what the doctor told.

"I'm pregnant" Yugi managed to say

"Congrats Yugi!" Tea said as she hugged him

"Thanks Tea" Yugi said as he hugged her back

"Congrats to you two Atem" Tea said as she hugged Atem

"Thanks Tea" Everyone else in the room congratulated them.

"So Doctor, how far along am I?" Yugi asked the Doctor

"Your about two months pregnant, your due to give birth in September." The Doctor explained to them.

"That's great a fall baby" Yugi said happily.

"I bet that baby was conceived during last months new years party." Joey said. "that party did get pretty crazy, And obviously these two got really crazy." Joey said as he put his arm around Yugi causing him to blush.

"Joey knock it off" Tea snapped.

A few hours later Yugi was allowed to leave the hospital and headed back to the hotel.

/

**Back at the hotel**

" So Tea I thought you weren't coming in till tomorrow?" Yugi asked his best friend.

"I was able to change my flight and come in early this morning to surprise you guys, I was just getting off the elevator of the hotel when I saw you collapse in the lobby, I ran right over to you to make sure you were ok, I was so scared"

"Yeah you really scared us all Yugi" Joey said

"I'm sorry guys" Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it Yugi" Mai said as she opened a Champaign bottle. "Let's just celebrate the upcoming wedding and your pregnancy, Champaign for everyone"

"Everyone except Mokuba" Seto said.

"Let's not forget that Yugi, Serenity, Ryou can't have any Champaign" Solomon spoke up.

"Great More for us" Tristan said.

As Mai was pouring Champaign for everyone there as a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Akefia said as he walked over to the door. "It's probably room service, I ordered a big juicy steak" Bakura opened the door to reveal Marik, Ishizu and odion.

"What up everyone" Marik greeted everyone as they entered the roon

"Hey what's up Marik" Duke greeted

"I thought you guys weren't getting here till tomorrow" Joey said

"We decided to come in early and surprise everyone" Ishizu told them

"Great we were just about to celebrate" Mai said holding up a bottle of Champaign.

"What are we celebrating?" Odion asked

"Why the wedding of course" Marik said rolling his eyes at his brother. "Did you forget they are getting married on saturday"

"we are also celebrating the news of Yugi's pregnancy" Mokuba told them.

"Well congrats on the big news my Pharaoh" Ishizu said as she bowed to him

"Thank you Ishizu" Atem said

Tristan stood with the Champaign bottle already half empty "Well now that everyone's here, let's celebrate"

as everyone drank and partied Yugi had snuck away and out onto the balcony. Yugi leaned forward on the balcony railing, staring up at the starry sky and letting the pale moonlight wash over his face. The silvery light illuminated his eyes. Yugi closed his eyes as a soft breeze wafted over his body, tossing strands of blonde hair over his face.

"You Ok"

He turned away from the balcony, his eyes widening as they latched onto a pair of purple eyes watching him from within the shadows of the doorway. "Ye-yes," he stammered, and Atem stepped into the luminescent light, a soft smile on his lips and a glass of Champaign.

"What are you doing out here all alone? You should be inside celebrating with our friends and out of the cold."

"I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"Are you happy about the pregnancy?" Yugi asked about to cry. "cause I'll understand if your not ready to have a baby" Yugi had tears rolling down his eyes. "I'll understand if you want to call off the wedding" Yugi then started sobbing.

Atem put the glass down and walked up to hug and held him in his arms. "Yugi i love you, I'm happy to be marrying you and I'm happy about to know we'll be having a baby" Yami then placed his hand on Yugi's flat stomach. "I love you Yugi and I love our little baby that we created together." they both then leaned in for a kiss then broke apart and Yugi just rested his head on Atem's chest as Atem tried Yugi's tears.

inside the room Tea was watching them from behind the glass door sipping on her Champaign. not aware Duke and Marik were behind her. "You ok" Duke asked making her jump.

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied

They both knew she was lying. "Are you sure, you look a little sad" Marik said to her

"I think I just had to much to drink"

"Ok" Duke said knowing she only had one drink.

"I'm going to call it a night" she said as she left, holding her head low to hide the heartbroken tears. once she was in her room she flopped down onto her bed and cried into her pillow, she cried until she fell asleep.

/

"Man what an awesome night" Joey said Drunkenly as he leaned on Seto for support as they entered their room. Seto let Joey fall on the bed. Joey got up onto his knees and held out his arms. "Come here and give me a big wet kiss" He then opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue.

"You are so drunk right now" Mokuba said as he walked into the room. "I hope you two aren't going to start getting all freaky with me in the next room" Seto blushed at what his brother just said. "You know these walls aren't sound proof"

"Mokuba was there a reason why you came in here?" Seto asked sounding irritated.

"Just wanted to let you know Rebecca and I are going for a walk on the beach"

"Awww how sweet" Joey said still obviously drunk. "Taking your girlfriend for a moonlit walk on the beach" this time it was Mokuba's turn to blush. "Maybe you'll get lucky"

"Joey don't fill my baby brothers head with those kind of thoughts" Seto snapped

"Well if you remember what Bakura said, Mokuba isn't a baby, he's 14, soon to be 15."

Seto then turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba it's late and I would like it if you stayed in tonight"

"Ok fine" Mokuba said and he turned and left slamming the door behind him.

Seto just shook his head. he then looked over at Joey and noticed he had passed out drooling all over the blanket. "It's going to be a long week" Seto then walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

/

"Do you think Tea still has feelings for Yugi?" Duke asked

"What makes you say that" mai asked sitting on the love seat flipping threw channels

"she looked pretty sad at the party tonight" Duke said

"She must have had to much to drink" Mai said still flipping threw the channels

"She only had one drink"

Mai sighed and stopped flipping threw channels and looked over at Duke "Well she probably does have some feelings, after all they have been best friends for a very long time and they dated for a year..."

"until she found out Yugi was cheating on her with Atem and she stopped talking to him." Duke interrupted.

"well yes" Mai said. "But they became friends again after Yugi visited her in New York."

"well what happened in New York?" Duke asked

"I don't know, all I know is Yugi went to New York for a Duel Monsters Tournament, saw and talked with her and when Yugi came back he said they were friends again."

"So they just swept it all under the rug, like it never happened?"

"that must be what they did" Mai said "Just forgot all about it i guess."

"You guess" Duke said. "Well Tea didn't forget, I saw her tonight watching Yugi and Atem on the balcony tonight, she still loves Yugi and I know she's still hurt from when Yugi cheated on her, I don't understand why she would attend the wedding and agree to be Yugi's bridesmaid and just act like nothing ever happened, you of all people should understand how she feels, remember what happened with you and Joey."

Mai got quiet, thinking about her and Joey, Joey never cheated on her he just broke off their engagement cause he was in love Seto, remembering this brought tears to her eyes. "Mai" Duke noticed the tears in Mai's eyes as she remembered all this. "Mai I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" Duke reached out to grab her hand and she took it away.

"Yeah you shouldn't have" Mai snapped. "Look let's not worry about how Yugi and Tea fixed everything, that's there business, not ours"

Duke sighed. "Ok" he leaned back in the love seat watching TV

/

Marik knocked on Tea's door. He was a little worried about her. after no answer Marik knocked again. "who is it" Tea asked.

"It's Marik"

the door opened and Marik saw her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "Is everyone alright" Tea asked.

"Everyone's ok" Marik told her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Tea lied and Marik knew she was lying.

"well at the party tonight you looked a lit..."

"I'm fine Marik"

"Ok, just checking"

"Well thank you for checking"

The two just stood there before Marik spoke. "So how are you and your boyfriend Butch?

"We broke up"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's ok"

Another moment of awkward silence when Marik asked. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Umm...I should probably get back to bed"

"Are you sure, The full moon is beautiful tonight" Marik said to her "But not as beautiful as you"

Tea smiled a bit and blushed. "sure lets go"

/

"It sure is a beautiful night" Mokuba said as he looked up at the full moon

"it sure is" Rebecca said. Mokuba and Rebecca were laying out on the beach under the full moon. "Won't your brother be mad when he finds out you snuck out?"

"He won't notice, he'll be to busy doing it with Joey all night"

"thanks for the lovely image" Rebecca said.

"Sorry" The young couple laid there in silence staring up at the full moon listening to the ocean waves. Mokuba nervously put his hand on Rebecca's hand. Mokuba looked over at her. "You'll make a beautiful flower girl" Rebecca Blushed. "Can I kiss You?" Mokuba asked shyly. Rebecca looked at him with a surprise look on her face. Mokuba quickly sat up. "I'm sorry i shouldn't have asked that" Rebecca sat up and looked at Mokuba. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Rebecca shook her head no. "No, I'm not mad at you, I want to kiss you" Mokuba looked at her, looked at her beautiful eyes and then looked at her beautiful lips. They slowly leaned in closer to each other until they could feel each others breaths on their faces. Then their lips locked, the young couple shared their first kiss unaware that they were being watched.

"Isn't that romantic" Ryou asked. He could see the young couple from the balcony of his hotel room. when no one answered he look around to see he was alone on the balcony. he saw Akefia sitting on the bed flipping threw the channels. he sighed and waddled inside. "What are you watching?" Ryou asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Doctor Who" Akefia replied.

"Really I didn't know you loved this show" Ryou said excitedly.

"I don't love it, I'm just watching it cause there is nothing else on"

"Oh" Ryou said disappointed. he leaned back against the headboard rubbing his stomach. Suddenly he gave out a low moan.

"You ok" Akefia asked

"yeah I'm fine" Ryou told him. "Just a hard kick"

"Maybe we should head home before you drop the baby at the wedding"

"Akefia I'm fine" Ryou said to him. Ryou gave Akefia a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get some sleep"

Ryou fell asleep fast but Akefia was still wide awake, he was to worried about Ryou to sleep, he ran his fingers threw his lovers hair. he placed his hand on Ryou stomach, feeling the baby kick. he looked at Ryou making sure he was fast asleep. He leaned down to Ryou stomach. "Hey little girl" he whispered to Ryou's stomach. "how are you" he wasn't aware that Ryou had one eye open watching him. "try not to pop out here or at the wedding" Ryou smiled as he watched Akefia whisper to their daughter.

/

"Serenity" Tristan cries out her name as he came, releasing deep within her. She matched his cry as her own release sends her mind reeling into brightness. riding on waves of immense ecstasy...

Tristan slips out and sighs, collapsing beside her with a protective arm snaked around her waist.

"Serenity," he breathes, and she turns to face him so he can see her smile.

"I wuv you, Serenity," Tristan whispers drunkenly as his brown eyes flutter closed.

"I love you, too" She says to him as he's sleeping.

Around Midnight Serenity wakes up. Careful not to wake Tristan She slowly gets out of bed to go use the bathroom. she walks into the bathroom, as she's pulling down her underwear she notices her panties are stained with blood and screams.

Her scream was loud enough to wake Tristan causing him to fall out of bed. He ran into the bathroom "What's going on?"

"I'm bleeding!" Serenity Yelled. "I'm having a mis-carriage."

Tristan sees the blood and panics. "we need to get you to the hospital" Tristen and Serenity quickly got dressed, had the front desk call an ambulance and left the room.

"What about everyone else?" Serenity asked as they were walking down the hall.

"It's 12am at night, everyone's asleep, besides we need to worry about you and the baby first"

"Tristan I'm scared" Serenity started crying as they stepped into the elevator.

"Everything's going to be alright." Tristan comfort her.

Once they were in the lobby the ambulance pulled into hotel. "Tristan what's going on, is Serenity ok?" Mokuba asked when he saw Serenity being loaded into the ambulance.

"She's and the baby aren't feeling well so I'm taking her to the hospital"

"Is she having a mis-carriage?" Rebecca asked.

Tristan was interrupted by the EMT. "Sir are you coming with us?"

"Tell everyone were at the hospital if we are not back by morning" Tristan told the young couple. he climbed into the ambulance.

"I hope she'll be ok" Mokuba said as they watched the ambulance drive away.

"Hey what's going on?" Mokuba and Rebecca turned to see Tea and Marik walking up to them

"Someone was taken to the hospital." Mokuba told them.

"I hope it wasn't someone we knew" Tea said

Mokuba and Rebecca looked at each other not sure if they should say anything.

"No it was just someone who took a nasty trip down the stairs." Rebecca lied to them.

"I hope they will be ok" Marik said

"I'm sure they are" Mokuba said to them. Mokuba looked over to Rebecca as she yawned. "Well we are gonna head to bed"

"Not together" Tea said. "Come on Rebecca I'll take you back up to your room"

Mokuba sadly watched as Rebecca and Tea walked away and got into the elevator. He looked up at Marik. "we weren't going to have sex, I was just going to walk her up to her room, tell her goodnight and then head back to my room, honest."

"Ok kid I believe you" Marik said to him. "By the way, nice hicky on your neck" Mokuba brought his hand up to his neck blushing as Marik walked away laughing.

/

At around 3am There was a knock at Mokuba's door. "Coming" Mokuba said tiredly. he opened the door to reveal Tristan. "Oh hey Tristan, is Serenity and the baby ok"

"Yeah she and the baby are both ok" Tristan told him. "It was just spotting"

"Is that normal?"

"From what the doctor said it's normal to happen in the first trimester of pregnancy"

"Well that's good, I'm heading back to bed" Mokuba was about to close the door when Tristan stopped him.

"Hold on Mokuba."

"What is it?"

"Well first of all, Nice hicky you gave to Rebecca" Mokuba blushed. "The one she gave on your neck is also nice" Mokuba blushed even more as he brought his hand to his neck. "Secondly does Seto know you were out past midnight making out with Rebecca and giving each other hicky's

Mokuba looked down "No, I snuck out" Mokuba then looked up at Tristan "Your not going to tell Seto are you?"

"Of course not, I remember what it's like to be your age and sneak out to make out with a cute girl, don't worry buddy your secrets safe with me"

"Thanks Tristan"

Tristan yawned. "Well I'm heading to bed, Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Mokuba closed the door and went to bed.

Clouds drifted here and there, and a few stars were pinpricks in the inky night sky. The night was still, no winds to guide the night air. All you could here were the ocean. the moon is shining through the hotel windows shining on everyone as they slept.


	3. Fun Day In Paradise

Around 6am Yugi was in the bathroom throwing up. he finished throwing up; but remained by the toilet, just in case. he was still very nauseated.

Atem walked into the bathroom to see Yugi was on the marble floor, on his side, sweating profusely, and moaning slightly. He came up to him and rubbed his back. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm not going to last till September," he said weakly, "and don't touch me right now." he wiggled his back to remove his hand. Atem sat on the floor, and put Yugi's head in his lap. He stroked his hair.

Yugi looked up at him. "will you still find me attractive when I'm fat?"

"Ok first of all you won't be fat you'll be pregnant" Atem rubbed his belly. "And I'll love you both." Yugi smiled at him. After about ten minutes, Yugi managed to sit up and Yami asked, "Do you want a bath?"

"That would be nice," Yugi said. Atem sat up and helped Yugi to his feet. As Atem was running the bath, and Yugi was undressing, he took a good look at his nude body. It was as glorious and wonderful as always. He sat on the side of the tub and Yugi brushed his teeth. He laughed at the thought that just watching his naked soon to be husband perform good dental hygiene could make him hard with want for him. he walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on Yugi's bare stomach. He kissed his tiny rounded belly. He let Yugi go and turned off the water. Yugi lowered himself in the tub, Atem got undressed and climbed in the tub and realized how spacey it was. The water went up to his chest and he sat on one end while Yugi sat on the other…

The steam rising from the water felt really good. Yugi reached for a bottle of shampoo when all of a sudden Atem grabbed it.

"Let me wash your hair for you…"

"alright…" said Yugi blushing a bit. He wet his hair and turned around.

Atem filled his hand with shampoo and began massaging his lovers scalp. The feeling Yugi had was amazing. The smooth fluid touches and pressure just right. He felt Atem's breath against his neck and it sent tingles all through him. Atem traced his fingertips slowly over his scalp, as Yugi melted into the wonderful touches.

"Yugi…" whispered Yami in Yugi's ear. he brushed a kiss across his ear. "I love you…" was his last whisper.

Atem continued washing Yugi's locks of hair.

"Atem…" said Yugi full of passion "Ah…" exhaled the boy. He couldn't form the words; he was too wrapped up in the feeling of Atem. He then felt water rinse over his head.

"I'm done…"

Yugi took a deep breath and relaxed even more. He leaned back against Atem and nuzzled into his neck. Atem then wrapped his arms around the young boy and held him tight.

"Atem…" whispered Yugi "I love you too…"

Atem smiled and squeezed him tight.

"Atem I can't breathe…" said Yugi gasping a little.

"Sorry but… I just can't help myself… you're way too cute…"

Yugi flipped over on his hands and knees in front of Atem.

Another hour in the tub and they finally decided to get out.

Atem helped Yugi out of the tub and picked him up Bridal Style and walked into their room. Atem walked over to the bed and dropped Yugi down to his feet as they shared a deep passionate kiss falling upon the double bed witch laid behind Yugi, who quickly pulled Atem into his naked body as his soon to be husband trailed his cold fingers down Yugi's right side the other taking a hold of his hand entangling their fingers together. Yugi shivered slightly under his touch as he gasped into their kiss allowing Atem to kiss down his jaw to his soft neck nipping and kissing softly towards his earlobe as he whispered softly,

"I love you Yugi" Atem's breath against Yugi's neck made him moan softly

"I love you to Atem" Yugi managed to whisper back as he felt Atem bite down on his neck piercing the soft tender flesh as he gasped in pain witch soon led to pleasure as he arched his back and pushed his chest into Atem's, whose free hand slowly trailed across Yugi's flat stomach before dipping between his open legs to reach his intended prize. Yugi let out soft moans and bucked his hips slowly into Atem's hand with want in his big bright eyes, Atem kissed down Yugi's body in a teasing manner licking slowly down the center of the boys chest and over his stomach down to the now aroused member awaiting him. Atem looked up at his Lights face waiting for permission witch he got as he softly kissed the tip and teased it with his tongue before he engulfed Yugi completely into his mouth, sucking softly and teasingly as Yugi moans out softly calling Atem's name loud as he bucks his hips upwards pushing his hard throbbing member further down Atem's throat. Atem chuckles softly as the pleasure spirals through Yugi's body making him mewl out softly and moan much more while fisting clumps of Atem's hair thrusting his hips upwards again before Atem holds his hips down to prevent being choked. Yugi thrusted his head back onto the soft pillows behind him moaning Atem's name loud as he released Atem's hair to grip at the bed covers,

"I-I'm…G-going…t-to…" Yugi cried out as Atem smirked pulling back to prevent Yugi from releasing himself to early, Yugi whimpered at the sudden loss of contact as Atem slowly leaned over Yugi looking down deeply into his eyes noting that Yugi's eyes were glazed over with want and lust. Atem leaned down and hungrily kissed him deeply biting at his bottom lip as he felt a sudden rush of pleasure as Yugi grinded his hips up into his pressing their arousals together, Atem let a soft groan escape his lips as his mouth. Atem leaned lovingly into Yugi's neck kissing it softly as he kisses his way up to Yugi's ear where he whispered softly,

"Do you want me my love?" Atem voice was husky and seductive making Yugi shiver under his warm breath

"Yes Atem…Give it to me" Yugi pleaded with a seductive tone, Atem nibbled softly on Yugi's neck while slowly pushing his hardened member into Yugi's entrance making him cry out in pleasure.

Atem slowly pulled out to the tip before slamming back into Yugi making him arch his back and moan out loudly screaming Atem's name. Atem thrusted a little harder into his precious Light groaning darkly into Yugi's ear, Yugi quickly wrapped his legs around Atem waist pulling him closer as he moaned out louder scratching down his Atem's back leaving deep red marks as he buried his head into Atem's shoulder biting his lip while screaming in heightened pleasure. Atem bite down hard upon Yugi's neck while he began to thrust harder and faster groaning more as he quickly wrapped his fingers around Yugi's own hardened member pumping his in the same speed as his own thrusts making his Light scream out more and more each time calling Atem's name.

it didn't take Atem to long before Yugi's hot sticky white seed was splashed upon his own and Yugi's stomachs making his muscles tighten around his own throbbing member as he thrusted a few more times before he moaned out loudly calling his Lights name as he released. Atem then collapsed upon his Lights chest breathing heavily along with Yugi who slowly unwrapped his legs from around Atem's waist while shaking in complete ecstasy, Shortly later Atem pulled out of Yugi witch earned him a soft whimper from his Lights lips as he laid beside Yugi and pulled him into his body holding him tightly while pulling the covers over their bodies. Yugi wrapped his arm around Atem's waist while snuggling into his chest as his breathing started to become regular again, Atem smiled and kissed Yugi's head while running his fingers slowly down his back as he whispered lovingly,

"Yugi I love you"

"I love you to Atem" Yugi replied sleepily. "What do you think we are having?" Yugi questioned rubbing his stomach. "I'm hoping for a cute little girl."

"what ever we are having he or she will perfect just like you" Atem replied looking down into Yugi's beautiful eyes and big smile and pulled him up and kissed him softly on the lips holding him tightly to his body. they laid there cuddling when they heard someone knocking at their door. Atem got up, put his pants on and opened the door.

"Morning Atem"

"Morning Ryou"

"We are heading down to breakfast, you want to join us?"

Suddenly Yugi appeared behind Atem wearing a bath robe "You bet I'm starving" Yugi said. he walked out of the room and rushing down the hall.

"Wait Yugi don't you want to get dressed first?" Atem called after him.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**-Breakfast-**

"Morning everyone" Duke greeted as he and Mai walked in.

"Morning" Everyone greeted back.

"Morning" Joey moaned obviously hung over from last night

"Morning Joe" Mai said loudly

"Don't talk so loud" Joey said holding his head.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't have so much to drink" Serenity said to him.

"well maybe next time you sleep with Tristan you two should use protection" both Tristan and Serenity blushed at that remark. Bakura just laughed at Joey's comment.

"So how come you guys didn't wake us up for breakfast" Duke asked.

"we tried to but you two wouldn't wake up" Solomon told them.

"Yeah" Tea said. "we knocked on your door, we called your cell phones, we called your room but you guys didn't answer so we came down to breakfast without you."

"you two must have been in a really deep sleep to not hear us" Tristan said. "Was Mai keeping you up all night?"

"No" Mai snapped. "We were woken at midnight by the sound of an ambulance outside the hotel." Tristan and serenity quietly looked at each other.

"Did something happen last?" Atem asked

"Not sure" Duke said as he sat down at the table. "at first we thought something happened to Yugi again or Ryou went into labor"

"is that why you came knocking on our door at 3am?" Yugi asked.

"and why you felt the need to also wake us up at 3am" Akefia said angrily.

"We just wanted to make sure you it wasn't you guys in that ambulance that drove away" Duke said to them

"Well who ever was in the ambulance I hope they are ok" Ishizu said.

"I'm sure they are" Joey said. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was going to put on my new bikini and just lay out on the beach all day" Mai said

"How about we all go down to the beach today" Marik said

"Sounds like a great idea" Mokuba said cheerfully

Seto then noticed a ban aid on Mokuba's neck. "Mokuba what happened to your neck?"

"It's a really bad bug bite" Mokuba lied hoping he'll believe him.

and of course Seto didn't and was about to ask when Rebecca who was wearing a turtle neck sweater stood up. "Well What's everyone waiting for, let's head to the beach before it gets to crowded" she then grabbed Mokuba and pulled him out of the Restaurant.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

After breakfast, everyone got ready to go to the beach. Everyone put on their swimsuits, grabbed their towels, slipped on their flip-flops, grabbed their sunglasses, & suntan lotion and headed for the beach. The group began to walk down to the water and set up a spot for all of their belongings. everyone looked around at the sights that filled the busy beach. Volley ball games, dogs playing Frisbee, Surfing. Rebecca and Mokuba were running around on the beach kicking and throwing sand at each other. Ryou was laying on a towel reading a book. Joey was asleep on his towel.

"Hey Serenity!" Tristan called.

"What?" Serenity looked over at him & was hit with a big splash of water. "Tristan..." she sputtered. "You're gonna pay!" she began splashing furiously at her boyfriend. Soon Tea and Yugi had joined in.

"Alright now all we need is a picture!" Mai giggled as she and Rebecca patted the last gunk of sand sticking out from Joey. They had buried Joey deep underneath the sand who was still sleeping.

"Does anyone have a camera?" Tea asked.

"Got one!" Tristan said as she ran over and laughed. he then handed the camera over to Yugi.

"Thank you" Yugi smiled and then took the picture.

About half an hour later the girls along with Ryou were lying around on towels on the hot sand. while the guys were splashing around in the water.

"Where do we go next?" Yugi asked.

"The Aquarium" Duke Suggested.

"It'll be fun!" Rebecca squealed.

"Yea if we can feed Seto to the sharks" Tristan snickered.

"Anyway come on lets go!" Yugi giggled as he linked arms with Atem, and ran for the aquarium which wasn't far away.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

"Wow this place is better then I expected" Duke said.

"Lets go see the dolphin show" Ishizu smiled.

"Welcome to the Hawaii Aquarium, there will be a dolphin show in 5 minutes if you want to see it please follow that group who will escort you to the dolphin show" A host said.

The gang then followed the group up to the 3rd floor then got off. When they got out of the elevator there they embarked white glistening gates and inside there were silver benches and there was a big swimming pool. There were 6 dolphins who were practicing.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"Hello Everyone I'm Petunia and I'll be your host for today" A lady said. She scanned the audience. she told them about a special thing they had today called 'swimming with the dolphins' which allows 6 audiences to swim with the dolphins.

"Now lets have our 6 lucky winners!" Petunia said happily as she read ticket numbers out loud. Surprisingly Akefia, Rebecca, Seto, Tea, Tristan and Yugi got the prize.

"YAY! We get to swim with the dolphins!" Rebecca squealed.

"Woopie" Seto mumbled.

"Come on lets go" Tea smiled as she grabbed Yugi's arm and headed down by the pool.

"Lucky we didn't change and still have out bathing suits underneath" Tristan laughed as he went over to the side of the pool where Petunia was.

"Alright now please each of you grab a piece of food from the bucket."

Everyone grabbed a piece of fish except for Akefia.

"What's the matter Akefia?" Rebecca asked.

"There is no way no how I am going to touch that slimy thing" Akefia cocked an eye.

Tea rolled her eyes at Akefia. "It's just a little fish, it's not going to kill you"

"Maybe Akefia's afraid of fish." Tristan mocked

"Fine I'll pick up the damn fish" Akefia irritably said.

For the past thirty minutes they learned how to tame dolphins. Akefia and Rebecca got the chance to make the dolphins chase the ball. Seto learned how to make the dolphin jump. Tea just played with her dolphin. Tristan learned how to make a dolphin go back and forth. And Yugi learned how to make a dolphin do a summersault. The audience clapped happily.

"That was fun!" Rebecca said as she washed her hands.

"Yup so what are we going to do now?" Ryou asked.

"Can we go water skiing?" Serenity asked.

"Sounds like fun, let's go" Tea said excited.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"READY Tristan!" Atem asked as Tristan strapped himself to the skis and the rest of them are in the boat.

"GO!" Tristan shouted. The second he said it Yami pressed on the pedal hard and made the boat go really fast. Yugi, Duke, Joey, Mai, Marik, Seto, Solomon, Tea and Serenity all looked at Tristan. They all expected him to fall or collapsed but simply he was holding on and the boat was just dragging him over the water. Akefia, Ishizu, Mokuba, Odion, Rebecca and Ryou all watched from the shore.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Pretty impressive" Duke said.

"Never underestimate me" Tristan said.

"Now its your turn Joey" Mai smirked as she strapped Joey's foot onto the skis.

"Wait what no wait why cant Marik go?" He stuttered. When Seto threw Joey into the water he almost sunk.

"READY!" Solomon asked.

"NO" Joey shouted back

"TOO BAD" Tea said as she told Tristan to go. As the boat glided through the water, Joey didn't. Joey was being dragged by the boat. He was falling and then he toppled over. Everyone was laughing their heads off at the sight of Joey.

"That wasn't funny!" Joey yelled as he climbed into the boat.

"It was hilarious" Atem said in between laughs.

"And I got the whole thing on video" Yugi said as held up the camera.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

A few hours later, they were watching the sun set from their table on the deck of a nice Restaurant. The area was dimly lit and Soft music played and there were couples on the open dance floor.

" So what does everyone think of Hawaii?" Yugi asked everyone while they waited for their food. Everyone talked about how much they loved it here, how much fun they had today and about the upcoming wedding and about the pregnancies and baby names. Eventually their Food was served.

Soon, they all finished their meals and Duke and Joey started playing duel monsters. Tea leaned back and closed her eyes, listening to the soft music. Marik sat and stared at the table, his wandering eyes found their way to Tea. A smirk spread across his face and he grabbed Tea's hand, startling her, and pulled her to the open dance floor.

Tea was still trying to figure out what Marik had done. Her legs started moving in rhythm with the music and she was dancing with Marik. She looked over to at the table and everyone was watching them surprised at what Marik did..

Sighing, Tea gave up the thought of resistance. Her arms relaxed around Marik's neck and her body relaxed a little bit, tensing up every now and then because of the feel of Marik's hands on her waist. Refusing to look Marik in the eye, she stared down most of the time. She listened to the music. When Marik pulled her to the dance floor, the song was already on the second verse.

Tea managed to look up at Marik and noticed something she never noticed. From where she was standing, He actually looked...handsome.

A strange feeling came over her. She felt right in the arms of Marik. Taking a small step closer, she gazed into those purple eyes and lost herself in them.

She caught herself staring again and snapped out of her trance, only to realize that Marik was staring at her, too, but he didn't break away. She shyly looked away.

He looked at Tea and noticed that she looked amazingly beautiful in the dimly lit restaurant. The sudden change in emotion confused him but he ignored it and was just glad to be holding Tea.

Everyone else joined them on the dance floor. As Seto was holding Joey close he looked over and saw Mokuba dancing with Rebecca, her heard was resting on his chest with her eyes closed, he gasped when he noticed Mokuba's neck, the band aid was gone and there was a huge hicky on his neck. Mokuba looked up and noticed his brother was watching him with wide eyes, Mokuba reached up to touch his neck and realized his band aid was gone, it must have fallen off when they went water skiing. He panicked, he grabbed Rebecca by the hand and ran out of the restaurant. Seto wanted to go after him but he just stayed there dancing with Joey. Joey noticed his lover was distracted. "You ok"

"I just realized that you and everyone else is right" Seto said to him

"Right about what?"

"That my baby brother isn't a baby anymore, he's 14 soon to be 15, he'll be starting high school next year and he'll find love but where there is love there is also heartbreak and there will be a lot of that in his teenage years and I can't save him from that." he looked out onto the deck and saw the two young couple holding each other and swaying to the music.

"he's not the only one who has grown up." Joey said grinning. "You've grown up a lot to, I remember when you used to be a spoiled rich brat but that was yesterday and this is now."

"shut up Joey" Seto said as he captured his lovers lips.

"This is lovely" Yugi said resting his head on Atem's chest as they were dancing

"Your lovely." Atem said to him. The two shared a kiss. Atem looked over at the table and saw Ishizu sitting there by herself. "Would you mind if shared a dance with Ishizu?"

Yugi looked over at Ishizu and noticed her sitting at the table alone. "Sure go ahead"

Atem walked over to Ishizu and held out his hand to her. "would you like Rakasa?" **[Authors Note: Hopefully I got this right. In Arabic **_**RAKASA **_**means **_**To Dance**_**. Now if I got that wrong, please let me know]**

Ishizu blushed and took his hand. "Of course It's an honor to have a dance with the pharaoh." They walked onto the dance floor and began dancing. "Who would have thought the Pharaoh was a good dancer." Ishizu said still blushing as the man she has feelings for held her close.

"I took some dance classes for the wedding" Atem said.

"Well they really paid off" Ishizu said smiling at Atem. Yugi was standing at the table watching but he wasn't watching Atem and Ishizu, he was watching Tea and Marik dance the night away.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

It was now 10 o'clock at night when everyone had returned to the hotel and gone to bed. Tea was still up, sitting on the edge of her bed, thinking about what happened over dinner when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to reveal Marik on the other side. "Can I come in?" Marik asked. "I brought chocolate chip cookies" he said as held up a plate full of cookies.

"Where did you get those?" Tea asked

"They were downstairs in the lobby"

"I don't think you are supposed to take those" Tea told him. "Those are meant for everyone else staying here"

"Well now they are for us" Marik said as he walked in and sat down on the bed. Tea closed the door and sat down next to Marik on the bed. "You know what"

"What?" Tea asked

"Let's enjoy these on the balcony"

"Ok" Tea said. They both got up and went outside to the table and sat down. They sat there in silence until Marik picked up a cookie and fed it to her. Tea took a bite and chewed on the cookie blushing. Marik noticed there was a tiny bit of chocolate on her face. he leaned in close to her and licked the chocolate off her cheek causing Tea to bright red. They stared at each other for a while until Marik moved forward his lips pressed against Tea's. Her eyes shot wide open. A few moments later Marik pulled away flushing lightly.

Smiling shyly she leaned forward. He cupped her chin tilting her head slightly to one side as their lips met. He kept the kiss chaste for several moments until she opened her mouth slightly, unconsciously asking for more. He deepened the kiss causing her to turn more towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

To his surprise she went along with him straddling his legs. He pulled away now looking up at her. "Wow," she whispered

"Yeah," he said. They slowly laid down on the cold concrete ground of the balcony. He kissed her again beginning to unbutton her shirt. He removed that in an instant. He then worked on her jeans unzipping and pulling them off. He paused to look at her. She used this moment to try to undo his tie. Fed up with the offending garment she simply phased it off of him.

she fumbled with the buttons to his shirt. Soon she had it open. She ran her hand slowly up his chest relishing the feel of his surprisingly smooth skin. He shrugged his shirt off and stood to remove his slacks. He saw Tea tense slightly.

"Didn't think you'd go commando," she whispered.

He grinned rejoining her on the ground. She sighed in contentment as he kissed his way from her neck to her lips while working on her bra. He expertly undid the clasps and slid it off of her. He pulled away from her lips in favor of her breasts. He slowly ran his tongue around each nipple teasing them until they were erect. He then took one into his mouth suckling it.

Tea gasped at the unfamiliar but very pleasant sensation. She ran a hand through his hair finding that it was surprisingly soft. He switched to the other nipping it softly then laving it once more with his tongue. He moved down tugging off her underwear.

"you are so beautiful," he murmured when she finally laid completely exposed before him. He kissed his way up her legs gently pushing her thighs apart. He finally made it to his goal and slid his tongue into her opening. She gasped sharply. He smirk at her reaction for a second before teasing her relentlessly with both his tongue and his fingers.

Tea moaned grasping the back of his head not letting him move, not that he had any intention of it. Tea cried out his name as she came.

He moved over her and kissed her softly. "do you want to do this? If you want to back out now is the time to let me know."

"I want you," she whispered raising up to kiss him.

He reached into his pants pockets laying on the ground and pulled out a condom. He ripped open the package and put the condom on. He then slowly entered her. She gasped at the feeling, the gasp turned into a low moan of pain as he broke through her virginity. She closed her eyes tightly against the tears that wanted to escape. He gently nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." She opened her eyes and met his dark purple eyes and forced a smile, reaching out and touching his cheek. He turned his face slightly in her hand and kissed her palm.

When she had begun to relax he began to move again. He groaned deeply at the feel of her around him. She gripped his shoulders hard as he moved faster. He shifted his angle slightly now brushing her pleasure with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his allowing him to go deeper. Tea felt her body building towards something again.

"Marik!" she cried as she went into her second climax. Marik felt her clench around him and allowed himself relief, spilling himself into her.

"God, Tea," he whispered stretching out beside her. She smiled snuggling against him. Marik smiled kissing her on the forehead. She kissed him gently before settling in his arms. She laid her head comfortably on his shoulder. the two just laid there listening to the ocean waves with the full moon shining down on them.


	4. Shameful Memories

When Tea woke up, she realized she was in bed, last thing she remembers was falling asleep on the balcony in Marik's arms. **[was last night all a dream]** she thought. She rolled over and a bare back was facing her and realized last night wasn't a dream. She sat up and looked down at the sleeping Egyptian, thinking about everything that happened last night. Marik rolled over facing Tea, he opened his big purple eyes and looked up at Tea. "Good morning" She says smiling

"Morning" He says yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes" She replied.

Marik sat up his elbow resting his head on his hand. "How did you sleep?"

"Good"

"That's good" He then sat up and looked at her. "Are you regretting last night, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I enjoyed last night, it felt so good I didn't want to stop." Tea explained"

"I'm glad we didn't stop not that I think I could've but I liked it too." then he looked down at the sheet that Tea held over her breasts. "You look amazing"

"You too" Tea said to him.

Marik smiled at her and put his hand on her knee and started rubbing it. "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Marik asked.

"You mean like a date?" Tea asked

"Sure why not, let's call it a date"

"Um...ok sure"

"Great, Then it's a date" Marik said smiling. Marik got out of bed to put on his clothes when Tea grabs his arm. "what's wrong"

"I was thinking of taking a shower. You want to join me?" Tea asked

Tea was moist and warm...and her hands were caressing him in the most intimate way. while kissing, moans were escaping both of them, guttural noises coming from the back of their throats. Marik could take it anymore. He had to have her...now! He looked into her eyes as she just sent him a smile and grasped at him once more, guiding him to where he wanted to be, poised and ready. She lightly kissed him, and pushed herself up against him, brushing her breasts against his chest.

he slid himself into her warm channel, she adjusted quite quickly. With a smile in her direction, he gave her a second to get comfortable against him. Then, capturing her lips in a kiss, he slowly moved within her, setting a slow pace. he quickened the pace. As they rocked against each other, the pressure began to build in Tea. pleasurable waves began to explode throughout her body and she could only manage to whisper his name as she shuddered.

"Marik!" she cried as she went into her climax. Marik felt her clench around him and allowed himself relief, spilling himself into her and saying her name. He slowly laid her down, as he didn't have the energy to keep her in his arms. She was flushed, and her body was covered in the various marks he had left during their passionate embrace, but to him, Tea had never looked more beautiful. She shyly picked up the long forgotten soap and slowly began soaping his body, caressing him intimately, and he gladly returned the favor for her and quickly washed his hair.

He turned off the shower; they had used up all the hot water, and wrapped them both in towels, also wrapping her in a long kiss, which she returned in full. He dragged her into the bedroom and pushed her onto her bed. He was hovering over her, kissing her all over when there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other, not sure of what to do.

"Tea it's me, it's a wedding emergency" Yugi said sounding panicky as he knocked again. Tea got up wrapping the towel around herself.

She opened the door slightly. "Is everything ok Yugi?" she asked.

"No everything is not ok" Yugi said as he barged in. "Your not goi..." He stopped suddenly when he saw Marik sitting in bed.

"Morning" Marik said casually.

"Uh morning" Yugi said. he then looked at Tea and noticed she was wearing nothing but a towel and it looked like she just got out of the shower and then looked back over at Marik who was still damp from the shower. Blushing he said "This is obviously a bad time, I'll come back later?" Before Tea could say anything Yugi quickly walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Tea laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Marik laid down beside her on his side looking at her. "you ok"

"Yeah I'm ok" Tea answered not looking at Marik

"No your not"

"Well of course I'm not, my best friend just walked in here and saw everything and..." before she could finish talking Marik was on top of her and kissing her while opening her towel revealing her beautiful nude body to him

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Wow" was all Atem could say after Yugi returned to their room and told him what he saw.

"Yeah wow." Yugi said. He was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about what he saw.

"You ok" Atem asked

Yugi sat up. "well not really"

Atem came over and sat down beside Yugi. "What's wrong"

"Just walking in on Tea and Marik, reminds me of when Tea walked in on us, it was awful, the hurtful look on her face when she saw us, I mean i know this is a different situation, Tea and I aren't together, so there's no affair or cheating going on but just what I saw brought back so many shameful memories." Yugi laid back down on the bed thinking about those shameful memories.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**-Flashback-**

He could feel her nerves and see the shocked look on her face that made him not want to look. The pain on her face was indescribable.

Atem covered himself in a blanket as Yugi rolled off the bed putting his pants on. " Tea...wait..." he said.

But Tea didn't move, she was frozen in the hallway as she turned around, like a zombie. She was completely stunned mute and almost immobilized. Yugi lunged forth towards the hallway and grabbed Tea by the shoulders. " I know this looks bad...I..."

Tea stared at him with such a betrayed look as silent tears fell down her cheek. She tried to speak but couldn't and just began to shake in anger. Her eyes stared sharply at the deceitful Yugi as she gritted her teeth. "WHY!" she began to sob. "WHY!" she started hitting him.

"I...don't know..." Yugi broke down as he sobbed.

"Was I not enough? I gave you everything I was! I was always behind you!...How long has this been going on!" Tea yelled

Tea's knees were giving in and she leaned on the wall as she slid to the floor.

" Tea...I'm sorry...It was an accident...none of this was planned...you gotta believe me..." Yugi pleaded as he knelt down to be eye level with her.

"It was an accident to be here in the same bed as Atem?" Tea rubbed her temples as she sniffed. " was it an accident when you mounted him and decided to fuck him!" Tea stood up and pushed him. " I hate you..." she spat. " I hate you!" She took one last look at Atem who looked away shamefully and then looked at Yugi. she walked out of the game shop not taking her eyes off of him.

" Tea...please...I just..." he tried to say but Tea was already long gone.

He had never seen Tea so mad. As long as he has known Tea he has never I repeat never heard her say -I hate you- to anyone. The next day he went over to Tea's house, her mother told him Tea left on the first flight to New York last night. That week Everyone was wondering why Tea left for New York a week early, they had planned to throw her a going away party before she left, Mai found out everything when she called Tea to find out why she left early and of course Mai told everyone else about what Tea told her. when everyone heard about the affair they were all shocked and the ones that weren't shocked thought they were having a threesome this whole time, well it was just Akefia who thought they were having a threesome.

After hearing about the affair, for about a month no one would talk to Yugi. Yugi even avoided Atem for while, which was hard since they lived in the same house. eventually Atem and Yugi started talking again, his friends started talking to him but for a while they would give Atem and Yugi awful looks when the two of them started dating publicly. they went on with their normal lives, starting their freshman year at domino university, they studied together, they played duel monsters, they went to the mall, the only problem was Tea was missing from their group, they missed their cheery friend with the big dreams, they missed her cheering for them when they played duel monsters, when they had an arguments they actually missed Tea's friendship speeches about how friends should never fight and forgive your friend for whatever he or she did to upset you.

"Man...Yugi, why'd you do it? You had such a good thing going with Tea..." Ryou's voice trailed off as Yugi stared aimlessly at a speck on the table.

Yugi felt numb. He tightened his hands into fists, his fingers cold and stiff, feeling sick to his stomach. He swallowed, as more tears threatened to push out of his pools of emotion. "I don't know," he answered honestly. He thought back to when Yami told him he loved him. "I guess him wanting me made me feel..."

"Man, you KNOW you had enough of that going with Tea. I mean you've been in love with her for how long? I mean, come off it...why would you do that, Yugi?" Ryou looked sternly at his friend, partly angry, some confusion, and a whole lot of disappointment.

"I know, I know. I had everything with Tea." Yugi gripped his glass of water tightly.

"You had it all, Yugi. Tea loved you with all her heart..."

"And Atem said he loves me with all his heart to, right after he kissed me and I liked it when he kissed, I didn't even know I was gay, well maybe not gay but bisexual cause i was still attracted to Tea and I still loved Tea and I loved Atem and I thought maybe I could have both of them."

"You can't have both Yugi" Ryou told him. But Yugi wanted to have both. He loves both Tea and Atem. He didn't want to pick one over the other.

The two sat there in silence when Yugi asked "Have you heard from Tea?" Ryou shook his head no.

For a while no one except Mai heard from Tea. Yugi heard her tell the gang about how happy she is in New York and about what an amazing dancer she is. Yugi would check his mail, email and phone messages everyday hoping to hear from her himself about her adventures in New York but he never heard from her. he didn't hear from Tea till a year later when he visited her in New York. He was invited to a Duel Monsters Tournament in New York.

He was hoping Tea would show up to the Tournament to cheer him on but she never did but he was unaware Tea was there hiding in the shadows of the stadium, watching Yugi duel, quietly cheering her old friend on. She left with tears in her eyes when she saw Yugi hug and kiss Atem after winning a duel.

After winning the tournament he went by himself to the Theater she was performing at. Yugi watched from the front row as Tea's performance went down like a storm, she was an amazing dancer, he didn't care about the other dancers, all he saw was Tea. when the performance was over there was standing ovation, roses raining onto the stage, deafening applause. as Tea took her place on stage underneath a single spotlight to dance her encore, she was shocked when she saw Yugi sitting in the front row watching but she didn't have time to think about why he was here as the 'Moonlight Sonata' began to drift up from the orchestra pit, and she began to dance. After the final curtain, Yugi met Tea right outside of the women's dressing rooms holding a large bouquet of flowers. "I thought you were excellent tonight, Tea," he said.

Tea took the flowers. "Thank you Yugi" She stood there looking at Yugi, He stood there looking at Tea. They stood there looking at each other. Tears were welling up in her eyes. there were so many emotions running threw her head. Happiness cause her childhood friend was here to see her success in her childhood dream. she was angry cause he betrayed her love for him. some confusion, and a whole lot of disappointment. She wanted to kiss him and reclaim their love but she couldn't cause she knew Yugi and Atem are dating which brought more tears to her eyes, she wanted to hug him, she wanted to tell him to leave and never come back, She wanted to slap him but instead, she embraced him in a tight hug crying her eyes out.

Yugi was crying to as he hugged Tea back. "Tea I'm so sorry for what i did to you, I didn't come all this way to expecting you to forgive me cause I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did to you, but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you...I was so stupid and...I...I miss my best friend...I miss our friendship...I want my best friend back."

"Thank you for the apology Yugi, I miss our friendship to and I also want my best friend back."

**-Tea's Apartment-**

They were at Tea's apartment talking and catching up with each other. "Nothing has changed since you had left a year ago." Yugi told her. "Grandpa still owns the Turtle Game, and we have the same costumers every day. Joey is still visiting Serenity every weekend, we're all going to be starting our sophomore year at domino University." There was so much more he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell Tea he still loves her and he also loves Atem and wants them both but he knew that would never work so he didn't bring it up, he just listened to Tea talk about her adventures in New York this past year. He missed talking to her. He missed her smile. They talked all night at Tea's apartment. They talked about everything that has happened this past year.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**-End Flashback-**

"That was a bad year" Atem said. They were both laying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Everyone hated us for a while they shunned us like lepers." Atem rolled over and looked at Yugi. "But they eventually started talking to us, they accepted us being together, Tea forgave us for what we did to her..."

"Tea just told us thank you for the apology. She never said she forgave us"

"No she didn't but she become our friend again and started talking to us again, as if nothing ever happened."

"But it did happen" Yugi said sitting up.

"I know it happened Yugi, I was there." Atem said to him sitting up. "I would love to go back in time and change the past but we can't, we can't keep looking to the past, what's done is done, we have to look to the future now, look forward to our wedding in three days, look forward to our baby on the way." Atem placed a hand on Yugi's small round belly

at the mention of the wedding Yugi suddenly remembered why he went to Tea's room all panicky in the first place. "Oh no" he said as he laid down

"What's wrong now?"

"well you remember Tea's friend Butch who's band was going to perform at our wedding?"

"Yeah"

"He cancelled."

"What...why...the wedding is in three days, why would he cancel now, I hope it's because someone died" Yugi gave him a -I can't believe you said that- look. "and I hope that person passed peacefully and did no harm to anyone while they were alive." Atem said looking down shamefully

"He wouldn't say why, he just told me he couldn't make it and hung up, that's why i rushed out of here and went to Tea's room cause I was hoping she could find out why her friend couldn't make it, I mean Tea did recommend his band and played me a CD of his music."

"Are you still going to go talk to Tea about why her friend cancelled?"

"Yeah I'm going to head over there now" Yugi said as he got up and walked towards the door

"Want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine" Yugi said. "You go ahead and head down to breakfast with everyone"

"Ok" Atem said as Yugi walked out the door. he was walking down the hallway, he felt like he was walking forever until he stopped in front of Tea's door. He was about to knock when the door opened and Marik stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Oh hey Yugi" he said casually. He noticed Marik's shirt was open exposing his smooth chest.

**[why does he seem so calm and cool about this] **Yugi thought. "Hey Marik, I came to talk to Tea but I can come back later since you two..."

"It's ok" he said to him as he started to casually button up his shirt. "I was just heading down to breakfast, I'll see you later." he walked down the hallway and around the corner and was gone.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**-At breakfast-**

"Are you serious?" Duke asked Joey.

"Yes i'm serious." Joey said to him. All the guys were sitting at one table away from the girls. "Marik and Tea were doing it on the balcony of her hotel room"

"What do you think they are talking about?" Mai asked as she looked over at the guys table.

"Well whatever it is, apparently my 17 year old ears are to young hear it" Mokuba said as poked at his food

"Trust me Mokuba it's nothing you or I want to hear" Odion said sitting down with his plate of food, he left the guys table not wanting to hear about his brothers sex life.

"Yeah I bet they are talking about what kind of foul dirty stuff they will do at Atem's bachelor party" Rebecca said.

"I sure wish I could go" Ryou said. "Akefia doesn't want me to attend Atem's or Yugi's Bachelor parties."

"Why" Serenity asked.

"He's afraid to much excitement will induce labor" Ryou said as he rubbed his belly

**-back at the guys table-**

"Well I thought Tea was dating that guy Butch who is part of the band that is playing at the wedding this weekend?" Tristan asked

"I guess they broke up" Duke said

"Or either that Tea's cheating on him" Joey said

"You know there is no way she would do that after she's been cheated on herself?" Seto said to Joey. Joey sat back quietly as he remembered all the awful stuff that happened a few years ago

"Yeah so they must have broken up" Tristan said looking away from Joey.

"I still think the three are of them are having a threesome going on" Akefia said then took a bite of his juicy steak. The four of them just gave Akefia an annoyed look and wondering where Akefia got the steak when the buffet is serving nothing but breakfast food.

"For the last time we are not having a threesome" Atem said from behind Akefia. Akefia turned to look at him still chewing on his steak. "and I would like it if you could stop bringing it up"

"Whatever" Akefia said

Atem sat down with his food. "So what are we talking about that we can't include the girls."

"Well apparently Tea and Marik had sex last night on the hotel balcony" Duke informed him.

"oh is that so" Atem said pretending to sound surprised as he took a bite of his eggs. "What makes you say that?"

"Cause my room is above hers" Joey told him. "I was on the balcony getting dressed when I heard a scream from below, so I looked over the edge and saw Marik pulling out of Tea" everyone sat there quietly looking at Joey. "What?" Joey turned around and saw Marik standing behind him

"So why were you naked on your balcony?" Marik asked.

"Who said I was naked?" Joey asked

Marik sat down. "Well you said you were on your balcony getting dressed so I assumed that means you were naked." He looked over at Seto. "and I'm guessing Seto was naked to" Both Seto and Joey blushed as Marik got up smiling and walked over to the girls table.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"well what's going on?" Yugi asked as Tea hung up her cell phone. "Why did Butch cancel three days before the wedding?"

"He said it was for personal reasons" Tea told him.

"well what kind of personal reasons are they, I would really like to know?" Yugi asked. Tea wouldn't say anything, she just sat there staring at the floor. He sat down next to her. "Tea please tell me what's going on, I want to know why I won't have a band playing at my wedding in three day." He noticed the tears in Tea's eyes. "Did something happen between you two.

**-flashback-**

**-a month before the wedding-**

"Tea Gardner Will you please marry me. I promise to love you for all of eternity" Butch said on one knee holding a ring out too her with sparkling happy eyes.

Tea's eyes were wide, locked on his as his heart pounded in his chest. "W-what did you just say?" she stammered.

Butch cleared his throat, his cheeks more than a bit red. "Will you marry me?" he said, smiling nervously.

Tea froze, her eyes full of something akin to horror. With each second she remained silent, Butch felt his heart sink more and more. Finally, unable to bear the silence anymore, Butch said, "Tea, please say something…anything?" The 'anything' came out as a nervous, awkward half-question.

Butch I'm sorry but no I can't marry you. I'm not ready for that yet." Tea said looking away and then ran out of his house. Leaving Butch standing there heart broken.

**-End of flashback-**

The two sat there in silence before Yugi spoke. "Why didn't you want to marry him?"

"Cause I didn't love him." **[Cause I still love you] **Tea thought. The two just sat there in silence. "I'm sorry Yugi"

"Sorry for what?"

"It's cause of me you don't have a band to play at your wedding"

"It's ok Tea, I'll find another band"

"Yugi How are you going to find a band that will be ready to perform by Saturday? I'm sure every source of musical entertainment here in Hawaii is booked for Valentines day?"

"Well then I'm going to spend the next three days all over this island until i find a band that is free for valentines day."

"Well your not doing it alone, I'm going to help, cause that's what friends are for, they help each other."

"Thanks Tea." Yugi smiled at her. Tea smiled at Yugi. The two looked at each other until Yugi leaned in to kiss her passionately.

He gently laid her down on the bed and began to caress her skin ever so lightly while craftily removing the burden of her clothing. Eventually he did uncover the top portion of Tea and basked at the sight of the new terrain he had the pleasure of exploring.

Tea reached up and she began to work her magic with him. They shifted positions and it was now Tea who was unraveling Yugi. She was a bit hasty, not waiting to savor the sweet touch of this man's skin.

Yugi let Tea continue unclothing him, but when she had his shirt off he flipped her back over and he was now back in the controlling position. Before he completely got her in the nude, he decided to show her what real pleasure she was in for. Something to leave her begging for more. He reached down and softly caressed the tip of her breast with his lips. He could feel her skin react from his touch. He was glad that he was making some sort of an impact, but he didn't think he should stop there.

He began to suck on her breast and with one of his free hands, he reached over and grabbed her other breast, kneading it slightly. She gasped and Yugi sucked and kneaded harder. All the sudden Tea let out a gasp that Yugi couldn't ignore.

"What is it?" Yugi asked. He was worried that he might've hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, Yugi. We shouldn't be doing this." Tea said. She stood up and retreated to her bathroom where Yugi was almost certain she had broken down into tears.


	5. Another Fun Day In Paradise

"I can't believe he cancelled three days before the wedding" Duke said. Yugi had just come down to breakfast and told everyone what happened.

"Did he say why?" Joey asked

"He said it was for personal reasons." Yugi lied not wanting to say the real reason why he cancelled.

"well that's to bad but I still don't think you'll find a band that's free on valentines day." Ryou said to him

"I just have to try and find one even if it takes us the next three days" Yugi said.

"What about Marik, he has a band" Tristan said

"That's right he does have a band" Atem said. he looked over at the table where Tea and Marik were sitting at.

"Do you think his band mates would be willing to fly all the way here to play our wedding?" Duke asked

"I hope so" Yugi said as he and Atem got up to go talk to Marik.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Tea" Marik said to her.

"But it's my fault Butch won't be here to play at Yugi's wedding" Tea said hanging her head.

"No it's not" Marik grabbed Tea hand. "It's Butch's fault for not taking the break up like a man, he's the one who's ruining Yugi's wedding, maybe it's a good thing you didn't agree to marry him cause you would have been marrying a child, a 'Real' man would have brought his band down here and played for Yugi's wedding and not care about whether or not he would run into his ex."

Tea looked up at Marik and smiled at him. "Your right, I mean now that I think about it butch did do a lot of immature things" Tea thought for a moment. "Not to mention he never finished high school or went to college, the band is the only thing he has and now that I think about it he still lives in his parents basement."

"That's why me and my band mates all have jobs and back up plans incase our band world suddenly comes crashing down and the fans don't want to hear our music anymore. Cause I don't want to be one of those washed up rock stars still living in his sisters basement with a beer belly talking about his rock band days and have nothing else going on in his life."

"So what's your back up plan" Tea asked.

Before Marik could answer Atem and Yugi walked up to them. "Hey Marik." Atem greeted. "Are you still in your band, Egyptian Kings?"

"Yes I am"

"Do you think your band mates would be willing to fly down here to play at our wedding on Saturday?"

"I won't know till I give them a call" Marik said

"Well call them" Yugi said impatiently. "I really don't want to spend the next three days running all over Hawaii looking for a band to play our wedding"

"Ok I'll call them now" Marik got out his cell phone and walked away from the table.

**-20 minutes later-**

Marik came back to the guys table. "Great news guys, my band will play at the wedding"

"That's awesome" Atem said

"They will be here tomorrow" Marik told him.

"That's great Marik, thank you so much" Yugi said to him.

"since that's settled, what should we do today?" Joey asked.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

They headed down to the shore and Duke started a volleyball game. Ishizu was awesome at volleyball, scoring most of the her team's points. After the volleyball game ended. Everyone went their separate ways on the beach. Marik and Odion were playing Duel Monsters. Rebecca and Mokuba were walking and talking on the shore. Serenity was building a huge sand castle while Tristan assisted. Atem and Yugi were snuggled up together on a beach towel.

Akefia was hunting for a food hut, Isis was collecting sea shells, Joey starting building sand castles with Serenity and Tristan, Ryou was getting tan. Seto was drinking cool lemonade and reading a book.

"You feel like going for a swim?" Yugi asked Atem

"Sure" The two of them got up. "Last one in is a rotten egg" Atem took off running. Yugi quickly chased after his lover. They hit the waves together. The water was warm as it swirled around their shins, the sky a soft blue.

Yugi wadded further into the water, Atem in wake. The water hit Yugi's naval; he turned to face Atem.

The men embraced, Yugi burying his head in Atem's neck. Yugi lifted his head from Atem and pressed his lips against his partners. They kissed softly each expressing how much they loved the other. Atem pressed harder on Yugi, the kiss becoming more passionate and urgent. Yugi parted his lips allowing Atem access. A moan escaped from Atem's throat. They broke apart and Atem kissed his way down Yugi's chest. They had managed to move back into ankle deep water without realizing it. Yugi moaned as Atem sucked on one of his nipples, his head moving slowly southward. Atem placed Yugi in his mouth and sucked, he felt the flesh grow and swell inside him. He sucked harder moving his lips up and down the shaft. Atem moved his tongue around the head of Yugi's cock before moving it rapidly along the underside of Yugi. Atem felt the blood pulse through his lover as his hands worked vigorously, pulling on Yugi's erection. Yugi let out another moan and he felt the warmth of Atem's mouth take him once again.

The two walked along the water to a private and secluded area of the beach

Yugi fell to his knees, coming face to face with Atem. He placed a kiss on Atem's lips, his breast bone, abdomen and the inside of Yami's left thigh. With each kiss Atem leant further back, by the last Atem was propping himself up on his elbows. Yugi picked up Atem's cock and traced along the underside and around the head before placing it in his mouth. Yugi could taste the sea water. Yugi pumped Atem's cock hard, his mouth moving up and down his length. Atem moaned as his cock became rock hard. Yugi felt the pressure beneath Atem's skin and he moaned a little with delight. Yugi relaxed his throat and took all of Atem's length, Atem thrust into the back of Yugi's throat a few times.

Atem pulled out of Yugi. 'Here? Now?' he asked, Yugi nodded.

Atem shoved his tongue down Yugi's throat in a hurried movement.

Yugi broke away and lay down; back on the sand, the waves washing over his legs. Atem hovered above him, kissing him passionately again. He pressed against Yugi's entrance, he entered slowly and firmly. Atem groaned as he thrust the last of his shaft into his partner. Atem thrust in and out a few times before pulling out completely. Atem thrust hard into Yugi. Yugi moaned, his breathing became more rapid. Atem pulled out and thrust back in. Over and over again, Yugi letting out a gasp each time Atem thrust in. They kissed again as Atem continued to take Yugi.

Atem pulled out and they wordlessly switched positions. Atem thrust deep into Yugi, both men now on their knees, Yugi bent over. Atem thrust into Yugi. Atem and Yugi breathed deeply. Atem moaned, Yugi moaned. Yugi pushed back and forth on Atem's cock. Atem continued to thrust harder. Atem thrust in and out an inch at a time. He thrust faster. Yugi felt Yami's hands grip his hips. Yugi dug his fingers into the sand as his body spasmed with his orgasm. Atem felt Yugi clench around his cock and he thrust once more before coming undone by his own ecstasy.

Atem collapsed on the sand beside Yugi. Their chests heaved as they embraced, watching the clouds move in the sky; the waves still lapping around their legs.

'Did I mention how much I love you?' Yugi said

'I believe you may have mentioned it' they both laughed.

"OH MY GOSH!" They both sat up to see Mokuba and Rebecca standing there with shocked looks on their faces as they stared at the naked couple.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I'm staying here," Akefia said. "I don't care much for snorkeling, or clear blue water."

"Fine Then stay here!" Duke said. they followed the Hawaiian dude, towards the dock. they put of flippers, and a snorkeling mask, and got into the water.

It was amazing. Coral reefs, several fish they recognized, and tons they didn't.

Ishizu had a water proof camera, taking pictures of everything. Joey was watching all fish swim by, Mai was checking out all the sea reefs and rocks and stuff.

they stayed in the water for about 30 minutes to an hour, while Akefia, Odion, Ryou and Seto were up on the shore burning up. If they didn't have T-shirts and shorts on, and weren't busy pointing pretty things out to one another, they would be red by this afternoon. I mean lobster red.

Marik was checking out a reef or red and purple coral and Tea was trying to push him on. Mokuba and Rebecca were searching the bottom for starfish and eels.

Serenity was swimming alongside Marik Tea and Tristan.

Atem was swimming towards the bottom, his hand stretched out. Yugi frowned and tried to focus his eyes on what he was drawn to. As Yugi focused he saw it was a baby...EEL!

Duke also noticed this and dove down and swam fast towards Atem. his ears popped hard from water pressure. The baby eel had a fleshy bite out of it's back, but he could still almost see the electricity moving down its body.

Duke grabbed her hand, inches away from the eel. Huffing deeply, Atem followed him back up to the top of the water.

"What's wrong with you?" Duke asked

"That thing generates electricity! It can seriously hurt you with just one touch!" Yugi said to Atem after he emerged from under water

"How was I supposed to know?" Atem said

Serenity screamed. "Jellyfish! Jellyfish! Jellyfish! Eeeeekkkkk!" the three of them turned around to see Serenity grabbing her arm in pain. Jellyfish sting, ouch.

"Serenity!" Marik yelled.

"Keep it in salt water! It's always the best medicine for a jellyfish sting." Someone yelled

"It hurts!" Serenity said

"I know. Does anyone see where the jellyfish went?" The Hawaiian dude asked. Everyone all looked around. It was probably tiny, but they didn't see anything. "Anyway, I think your time's up."

Everyone groaned, but swam up to the dock.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Everyone was very ecstatic when they finally arrived at the big seafood restaurant.

As hungry as they could be, Joey and Tristan raced to get in line, shoving each other along the way. Luckily, Joey got near the front of the line, so he could get his delicious seafood in a matter of minutes. But it was extremely hard for him to be patient due to the fact that he kept inhaling the sweet seafood-y scent. Joey was standing behind a guy who couldn't seem to make a decision of what he wanted. He was looking at the Hawaiian shrimp and the snow crab but he couldn't decide what to get. He kept looking at the delicious food choices but was hesitant to choose.

Joey finally had it with him. He tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hey buddy!" Joey said rudely. "Are you just gonna stand there all night and look at the foods? Wouldn't you rather be eating them off your plate? Choose something already! Geez!"

But the guy wasn't listening to him. So Joey decided to shove him up the line so that he could choose his food. But when he did, the man turned around and looked at him with his big scary brown eyes. Joey slowly backed away. "Oh goodness! I-I'm so sorry mister! Uh-uh, please take your time!"

Crap! Now he was gonna have to continue waiting for that guy to make his decision. But pretty soon, the guy made his decision and finally got the line moving. "FINALLY!" Joey shouted out. He quickly ran up the line and gathered all the delicious seafood he wanted. Let's see, he got some Hawaiian shrimp, coconut shrimp, crab legs, crab cakes, clams, oysters, muscles, shark meat, squid, and a lot of other lovely seafood choices. People walked by him and would have blank stares on their faces. Joey sat down at the big shiny glass table with his friends. everyone stared a long, long, long time at Joey's HUGE dinner plate.

"Joey! My god, how can you eat that all?" Duke asked.

"Yeah!" Mai said. "you'll never finish it!"

Joey snickered at them. "Oh yeah?" he said. Joey quickly started scarfing down all his seafood-y food. Boy was he hungry! He finished half of his food in just five minutes! "That hit the spot!" He the continued to eat the rest of his food. Some people in the restaurant were utterly disgusted by his eating habits, so they left. Joey paid no attention to them and continued to eat.

"Your such a pig Joey" Mai said to him

"Am not" Joey said threw a mouthful of food

"Yeah Mai." Tristan said. "Maybe Joey's pregnant"

Seto almost choked on his food. "don't be ridiculous, Joey's not pregnant."

"You sure?" Tristan asked. "Ryou, Serenity and Yugi are pregnant and they eat like crazy" He looked over at the three pregnant people and they also had big piles of food on their plates.

"Yes but Joey has always eaten like this" Seto said

"Well you never know, with they way you two are always going at it, all day and all night in every room of your mansion" Tristan said

Seto looked over at Mokuba who sunk down in his seat. Seto looked back at Tristan. "I assure you Joey is not pregnant cause unlike you we know how to use protection" The whole table was silent

Tristan sat there quietly before he picked up one of his shrimp and threw it at Seto. Seto picked up a piece of fish and tried to throw it at Tristan but missed and hit Atem. Atem picked up some food and threw it and got both Seto and Joey. Then Joey grabbed a handful of food and threw it at both Tristan and Serenity.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled.

Pretty soon, everyone started picking up pieces of food and threw them at each other. Thousands of pieces of shrimp and crab and fruit and cake and other desert items and seafood went flying across the fancy Hawaiian restaurant. Thousands of guests ran around screaming and pretty soon, the restaurant started to empty.

everyone was throwing food at one another. Everyone except for Ishizu and Odion. Ishizu tried to convince everyone to stop throwing food. That was until she felt a huge piece of flounder hit her side. Ishizu then saw Odion snickering saying, "Ha! You didn't even see it coming!" Ishizu then threw the large piece of fish back at Odion!

The fight continued as the whole restaurant became a huge mess. The Waiter's tried as hard as they could to calm everyone down but still, they just got mouthfuls of food!

The Manager walked in shocked and devastated by the destruction to the five star restaurant. "Who did this? Who started this awful food fight? HUH?" Everyone pointed at Tristan. "All of you get out now!"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Joey gasped as warm water started to pour down on them from the showerhead washing away all the food from the food fight and down the drain. suddenly a pair of hot lips started to suckle the tender flesh of his neck and the heat of lust that made his mind foggy.

"S-Seto..." He gave a surprised gasp as fingers pinched one of his hard nipples in a delightful mix of pleasure and pain.

"Seto locked his lips over Joey's once more. Joey responded with an open mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Seto smirked into the kiss as he slowly trailed a hand down Joey's muscular body then wrapped his hand around the other man's sizable erection as he started to slowly stoke and caress along the hard length.

Joey moaned against Seto's lips, pressing himself against the other boy, hands wrapping themselves around his neck. They broke the kiss as Joey rested his head against the wall panting and moaning. Seto continued to stroke him till Joey was panting heavily then he suddenly stopped. A loud groan came from Joey as he opened his eyes and looked at a smirking Seto.

Joey grabbed Seto and pulled him back in for a kiss. Seto smirked and slid his hands back down to Joey's waist. Joey gasped as two fingers found themselves inside him slowly scissoring him. Joey let his head fall to his captain's shoulder as he enjoyed the pressure he was creating. With sudden realization Joey snapped up and looked at Seto.

"Wait, who said I was going to be bottom?"

"I did." With one smooth move Seto replaced his fingers with his length and slowly slid himself into the tight warmth with a groan of satisfaction. Joey threw his head back in pleasure as he suddenly became full. "Uhh Seto!"

Seto waited a few seconds to make sure Joey was comfortable before he began to make hard thrusts. Seto quickly found Joey's sweet spot as the younger man cried out in ecstasy.

Seto continued to thrust in and out of him, again and again harder each time. Joey's mind clouded over; it felt so fucking good and he found himself speaking a chant of his lover's name. Seto then wrapped his hand around Joey's length and started to pump matching with each of his thrusts.

As Joey started to come to the edge, his muscles tightened around the brunette's erection. Seto moaned and began to thrust faster into the blonde haired beauty. Skin slapped on skin as Seto started to thrust faster and harder, lost in the need for release. His hand tightened around Joey's length, making the man cry out in pleasure as his seed shot into Seto's palm. Shortly after Seto came inside of Joeygroaning out his name.

Both of them panted for breath against each other, a satisfied grin crossing their features as the water rained down on them, washing the salty liquid down the drain. Seto gently removed himself from inside of Joey then brought his lips up to meet his. Joey pulled back from the kiss with a very evil smirk on his face.

"Now it's my turn." He said pinning Seto against the wall of the shower as the warm water continued to fall.

Seto smirked. "I thought you wanted a quick shower so you can go surfing with your friends"

"I found something more fun to do" Joey said and then captured Seto's lips in a fierce kiss.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Guys! Massive wave coming!" Duke shouted pointing into the distance.

Marik and Atem headed towards everyone else, who were now rather deep in the sea.

"I'm gonna fall off!" Mokuba cried as the over-sized wave inched closer to them.

Rebecca just laughed as the wave washed over Mokuba. "Smooth one, Mokuba. Way to go!" Rebecca cried and watched him aimlessly trying to catch his board which was gradually drifting away.

"I didn't drown!" laughed Serenity clapping her hand in utter excitement and pleaser, and then she turned to stare at a very spluttering Tristan. "Hey, what happened?" Serenity asked. She must have missed something.

Tristan looked up at Serenity and edged to his board to clamber onto it. "Yugi was falling in- so I saved him-,"

"thanks Tristan," Yugi said after he coughed up some water.

"No problem" Tristan steadied himself on his board.

"You ok Yugi?" Atem asked after he paddled over to them on his board

"Yeah I'm ok" Yugi said after he climbed onto his board.

"Has anyone seen my board?" Mokuba asked who was still trying to stay above the waves long enough to spot it.

Atem turned around on his board and studied the sea; there it was, just over that ridge. "Just over there Mokuba," Atem told him pointing in one direction.

Mokuba began to swim towards it, just then they all heard as he suddenly cried, "OW!" As the board just hit him full force as he had tried to catch it.

"You ok Mokuba," Tea asked.

Rebecca just broke into hysterics as Mokuba tried to get onto his board. He ended up once more flipping the board and falling into the water on the other side with a confused and stunned expression on his face.

"You look like an utter idiot!" Rebecca laughed holding his board steadier so he had a better chance of actually getting on it.

"I'm not an idiot!" groaned Mokuba sadly. Immediately after he actually told Rebecca that he nearly fell off the board again. Maybe his balance wasn't something to be desired. "I just have absolutely no balance!" he cried as he somehow managed to face-plant the water.

"You can say that again!" Rebecca cried as he broke the surface spluttering and seaweed dangling off his shoulder. How exactly had it even got there? Rebecca didn't even bother to ask.

There was nothing else they were planning to do for the day so they all went their separate ways.


	6. Beach Party

Marik, Tea, Atem and Yugi were at the airport waiting for Marik's band mates flight to arrive. Yugi has been walking back and forth for the past 20 minutes.

"Yugi sit down they will be here soon" Marik said to him.

"What if they won't be here and then I have to spend the next two days going all over the Island of Hawaii looking fo..." Yugi stopped talking putting his hand over his mouth and took off running to the bathroom.

Tea stood up worried. "We should go check on him to make sure he's ok"

Atem stood up. "I'm sure he's fine, it's probably just morning sickness mixed with stress." Atem walked off towards the bathroom.

Tea sat back down. Marik placed his hand on her knee and started to gently rub it. "Did you enjoy our dinner date last night?" He asked

"I had a great time last night" Tea said smiling. "I also enjoyed dessert" Marik smiled as the two leaned in for a kiss, their kiss was interrupted when it was announced the flight from Japan has just arrived

"Do you see them?" Yugi asked Marik as they were watching everyone get off the plane.

"No" Marik said.

"How about now?" Yugi asked

"Still no"

"I knew it they didn't come" Yugi said. He was about ready to walk away and have a nervous breakdown.

"Hey what's up Marik?" Said a guy with short blonde hair followed by two other guys.

"Hey Rick, how was the flight?"

"It was really freaking long" Answered Gil, a boy with short red spiky hair.

"Yeah there had better be a lot of hot girls here like you said." said Phantom, a guy with long white hair.

"You bribed them with the promise of hot girls?" Tea asked

"No it was just Phantom who I bribed with the promise of hot girls" Marik said to her

"Are you one of the hot girls Marik was talking about?" Phantom asked walking up to Tea

"Back off Quinn she's mine" Marik said

"Woah Marik has a Girlfriend" Rick says shockingly. As Tea blushed

"Next thing you know pigs will be flying" Gil said. The guys laughed back at his joke.

"Hey I'm starving can we get something to eat?" Quinn asked

"Yeah we have plenty of food back at the hotel" Marik said to him.

"Great lets get out of here" Rick said.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"So your real name is Quinn" Joey asked laughing.

"That's why I came up with the stage name Phantom"

"Hey I wanted to thank you guys again for coming all this way on short notice." Yugi said to them.

"It's not a problem at all Yugi" Rick said

"do you guys play great music?" Tea asked

"You bet we do, the girls love us" Phantom said

"To bad I have to wait till the wedding to hear you play." Tea said

"You could play at the beach party tonight" Tristan suggested.

"What beach party?" Gil asks

"We were done walking on the beach and we noticed they were setting up for a big beach party tonight." Serenity told them.

"Yeah we over one of the guys saying the band they booked for the party cancelled at the last minute" Tristan told them

"then we should go down there and tell them that the Egyptian Kings would love to play their party" Marik said standing up. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a great idea, let's go" Rick said standing

"Alright get to see some hot bikini's" Quinn said standing up. Gil stood up rolling his eyes at Quinn and the four of them left

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Marik walked up to the mike. "Is Everyone Ready To Party!" Marik shouted. Everyone on the beach cheered. Marik looked at Rick who was Bass Player. He looked at Gil who is Lead Guitar. He over at Phantom who is the Drummer. "we got a lot of requests for this song" Marik shouted over the crowd. They started to play.

**It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long**

**Caught somewhere between a boy and man**

**She was seventeen and she was far from in-between**

**It was summertime in Northern Michigan**

Everyone cheered and clapped and waving their glow sticks

**Splashing through the sand bar**

**Talking by the campfire**

**It's the simple things in life, like when and where**

**We didn't have no internet**

**But man I never will forget**

**The way the moonlight shined upon her hair**

**[Marik is a really good singer] **Tea thought.

**And we were trying different things**

**We were smoking funny things**

**Making love out by the lake to our favorite song**

**Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow**

**Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long**

**Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long**

"This is awesome" Joey said waving his glow stick in the air along with Tristan, Duke, Yami, Yugi and Solomon.

**Catching Walleye from the dock**

**Watching the waves roll off the rocks**

**She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul**

**We'd blister in the sun**

**We couldn't wait for night to come**

**To hit that sand and play some rock and roll**

Marik locked eyes with Tea. **[she looks so beautiful] **He thought.

**Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change**

**Or how we thought those days would never end**

**Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along**

**And think man I'd love to see that girl again**

When the song ended everyone broke into applause and cheers. A few girls threw their Bikini tops onto the stage. Phantom hurried to pick them up. "There is nothing better than being in a rockband" He shouted. He then walked up to the mike. "To all the girls who threw their bikini tops on the stage, I'll be staying at the Four Seasons Resort Hualalai at Historic Ka'upulehu, I'm in room 100." a lot of girls cheered and a lot of guys cheered knowing that there are some topless drunk girls on the beach somewhere.

"I would love to be in a band" Tristan said excitedly.

"Yeah it would be so awesome to have girls throwing their tops at me." Duke said unaware that Mai was giving him a dirty look.

Atem came up behind Yugi and put his arms around him. "Is my soon to be husband having a great time?"

"You bet I am" Yugi replied.

Akefia and Ryou were sitting at a table further away from all the craziness. "Akefia why can't I go down there and join them"

"cause there is to much loud music and excitement, I don't want our baby being dropped in a crowd full of topless women and drunk horny guys." Akefia said to him.

Ryou sighed and looked down at the beach watching all the fun.

As the party went on Marik's band was a huge hit. everyone was having fun. there was a BBQ which Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Duke were enjoying nearly eating all the food, Ishizu, Mai and Tea joined a bunch of other girls in a volleyball game, Mokuba and Rebecca were tossing around a Beach ball with a bunch of other teens. Seto was sitting at a table reading a book.

The party was coming to a close, some people were drunk and passed, some people had left the party to go back to their hotels or go for walk on the beach.

"Alright everyone" Marik said into the mike. "It looks like the party is almost over, so let's play one more song before we pack things up" There some cheers and boos in the now small audience. "Now we have a couple in the audience who will be married this Saturday. Where are Atem and Yugi at?" The two of them walked up to the front of the stage. "First let's all congratulated the engaged couple" Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple, their friends cheering the loudest. After the cheering stopped the music started

**Every time our eyes meet**

**This feeling inside me**

**Is almost more than I can take**

**Baby when you touch me**

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away**

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**

**I can hear your thoughts**

**I can see your dreams**

The spotlight was on Yugi and Atem who were holding each other dancing to the music. Atem looked at Yugi, his eyes full of happiness, Atem pulled Yugi closer to him. "Two more days my love" Atem whispered to him. Yugi hugged Atem tighter tears forming in his eyes. "I Love You so much Atem."

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you**

a few other couples started slow dancing. Ryou pulled Akefia onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music. "You really shouldn't be doing this." Akefia said to Ryou. Ryou just looked up at Akefia and smiled. "You need to relax" Ryou slowly kissed him and then rested his head on Akefia's chest.

**The smell of your skin**

**The taste of your kiss**

**The way you whisper in the dark**

**Your hair all around me**

**Baby you surround me**

**You touch every place in my heart**

**Oh it feels like the first time every time**

**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**

"Would you care to dance Tea?" Tristan asked.

"Are you sure Serenity won't mind?"

"Of course she won't mind, she actually suggested when we saw you standing here by yourself"

Tea looked over where Serenity was sitting and gave her the thumbs up. "Sure why not" Tea took Tristan's hand started dancing.

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you**

By now everyone was dancing and holding each other.

**Every little thing that you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Oh, every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you **

everyone cheered very loudly when the song ended. Yugi and Atem broke apart and looked at each other and then shared a deep passionate kiss. "Do you want to go back to our room" Atem whispered. Yugi just grabbed Atem's hand and pulled him towards the hotel

"Did everyone enjoy that?" Marik shouted into the mike. "I know I said that was our last song for the night but Phantom talked me into playing one more, he wanted me to let you girls know that this song was his idea and for all you hot lady's out there." A bunch of girls started to cheer and scream Phantom's name, Phantom stood up bowing and blowing kisses while his band mates just rolled their eyes at him. Marik started singing.

**Ooh, now let's get down tonight**

**Baby I'm hot just like an oven**

**I need some lovin'**

**And baby, I can't hold it much longer**

**It's getting stronger and stronger**

**And when I get that feeling**

**I want Sexual Healing**

**Sexual Healing, oh baby**

**Makes me feel so fine**

A few more girls threw their bikini tops at Phantom. "I bet they wouldn't be doing that if they knew his real name was Quinn." Joey said

"Naw I bet they still would" Tristan said

**Helps to relieve my mind**

**Sexual Healing baby, is good for me**

**Sexual Healing is something that's good for me**

**Whenever blue tear drops are falling**

**And my emotional stability is leaving me**

**There is something I can do**

**I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and**

**Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me**

**The love you give to me will free me**

"I could use some sexual healing" Mai whispered to Duke

"Man I would love to be Phantom right now" Duke said excitedly not hearing Mai. "Look at all those topless drunk women, the things I would do to them if I was single"

Mai got extremely angry and slapped him over the side of his head and walked away. "What's her problem?" Duke asked rubbing his head. Joey just shook his head and went after Mai.

**If you don't know the things you're dealing**

**I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing**

**Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight**

**Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right**

**Baby I got sick this morning**

**A sea was storming inside of me**

**Baby I think I'm capsizing**

**The waves are rising and rising**

**And when I get that feeling**

**I want Sexual Healing**

Tristan put his arms around Serenity. "You want to go back to our room for some sexual healing?"

**Sexual Healing is good for me**

**Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush**

**Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us**

**Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me**

**Sexual Healing is something that's good for me**

**And it's good for me and it's good to me**

**My baby ohhh**

**Come take control, just grab a hold**

**Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it**

**Honey, oh we're feeling fine**

Marik locked eyes with Tea, Tea could feel herself getting wet from his stare as he sang.

**You're my medicine open up and let me in**

**Darling, you're so great**

**I can't wait for you to operate**

**I can't wait for you to operate**

**When I get this feeling, I need Sexual Healing**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Duke"

"Cause of the way he acted just now?" Joey asked

"he's been acting like that a lot lately." Mai said. "every time we are together he always openly flirts with women and talk about how great it would be to be single." Mai sat down on the sand, Joey sat down next to her. "Lately all we've been doing is arguing and fighting, i'm just not happy with him anymore"

"Then if your not happy you probably should end it and find someone who does make you happy"

"I'm not going to find someone who will make me happy."

"Don't say that Mai, your a beautiful gal, you'll find someone."

"I already did find someone" Mai laid down. "he made me so happy, we were going to get married and be together forever but he called things off cause he was in love with someone else"

Joey sat there quietly staring at the sand. "I'm really sorry Mai"

"Did you ever cheat on me?"

"What"

Mai sat up and looked at Joey. "I just want to know if you ever cheated on me with Seto?"

"No Mai I swear I never once cheated on you with Seto" Mai smiled at Joey and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two just sat there watching the waves and listening to the music.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Atem slowly deepened the kiss, letting his lips brush against Yugi', enjoying the soft feel of them. Very slowly, he ran his tongue over them before slipping in between.

Yugi didn't hold back. He opened his lips and encouraged his lover's tongue to slip inside and explore to his hearts content. All the while, a soft moan slipped past his lips and into Atem'.

Atem took his time, exploring every part of his mouth, as if it had been years since their last kiss.

He groaned deeply at the kiss before pulling back slightly, his eyes glazed with passion. "Atem..." he moaned.

running his fingers gently over his neck, a place where Yugi was incredibly sensitive.

He gasped, his whole body beginning a slow shiver at the caress. his body in thrall of the soft touch to his neck.

Atem removed Yugi' clothes, and pushed Yugi backwards until he fell back on the bed, Atem removed his own clothes before joining him, moving over his body. leaning down and brushing his lips over the other's neck.

He cried out softly, arching toward Atem, his neck sending delightful shots of pleasure directly to his groin, making him hard instantly. "Atem!" he whimpered softly, wanting more.

"Hmmm…" his lover murmured softly, licking behind his ear, his hands moving Yugi' arms above his head.

He submitted to his lover, letting him do whatever he wanted to his body. He could feel himself harden even more, certain he would be crying from the pleasure of just that touch on his neck.

"Mmmm… do you know how much I love hearing those pretty sounds of yours?" Atem whispered in his ear before swirling his tongue gently inside. "Knowing that it's ME that making you sound like that?"

A soft, keening cry passed his lips, his body trying to get closer to Atem. To have him do more than just torment him.

With a soft groan of need, he arched into him once more, before slipping a hand between the two of them to stroke Atem' own erection.

Removing Yugi' hand from his cock, he put it back where he had it. "Keep them there," he warned before slowly kissing down his lover's body.

A strangled groan caught in his throat, as he pressed closer with every touch of his lover's mouth on a new part of his body. "Please... Atem... don't tease," he begged.

"Oh come now love, Let me have my fun for a moment," he purred as he finally got to his destination and took the head of Yugi' cock into his mouth.

"Atem!" he cried out, arching once again, and trying to push his erection further into the tight warmth of his lover's mouth.

Atem allowed more to be pushed in, relaxing his throat and beginning to suck as he moved his mouth up and down.

A deep rumbling purr fell from his lips as he felt like his eyes were going to roll into the back of his head. Lord, Atem was going to kill him with all the teasing one of these days. He loved him deeply and wanted more of him. He wanted all that he was willing to give and then some.

Still sucking and licking Yugi' cock, he slowly pushed a finger inside him.

"Atem!" he cried, his body greedily accepting the finger. His whole body shook now. He was turned on beyond anything he could imagine and yet his lover had forbid him from touching. Thus, all he could do was clutch the bed sheets in his hands.

After a moment Atem pushed two, then three fingers inside him, slowly stretching him for what was to come. "How bad do you want me love?" he teased, licking the tip slowly.

He couldn't get the words past the pants and moans that slipped by his parted lips. This was just torture, and Atem knew it. Eventually, he was able to get one word out.

"Badly!"

Removing his fingers, he pressed his cock against the opening. Keeping his lover's legs spread, he pushed inside with a groan. "Yugi…."

"Atem," Yugi purred wrapping his legs around his lovers waist in order to lift his hips so that he could freely push into him even deeper. "More!" he whimpered.

Atem growled softly as he grabbed Yugi' hips and started to thrust into him. "you're so beautiful," he panted with each thrust.

He eyes closed as he arched back, his neck displayed and his body bent into his lovers. "Aaahhhh!" The cry fell from his lips, even as he felt himself getting closer and closer to that point that only Atem could bring him to.

Atem growled again, this time possessively as he lowered his head. Thrusting into him wildly now, he bit his lover's neck.

With a final push toward Atem and a low, loud cry, Yugi came. He felt his inner muscles tighten around the invading member. His hot seed spilling onto his chest.

Atem groaned loudly as he felt his lover tighten around him and came inside him, filling him with his seed.

After they had both come down from their amazing high, Atem kissed Yugi lovingly. "I love you Yugi…"

Yugi almost purred in contentment. "I love you too Atem."

Atem smiled softly. "I'll never get tired of you saying that," he whispered, brushing his lover's hair gently out of his face.

"Mm, I don't think I'll tire of saying it," he replied, cuddling against his lover

Pulling him close against him, Atem covered them up and closed his eyes.

Atem smiled and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Two more days until we are married, I love you" he whispered, before falling asleep in his lover's arms. Perfectly happy and content, right where he was.

"I love you too…" As he fell asleep, Atem swore that no matter what happened, or what got thrown at them, they would always be together.


	7. Bachelor Party

Duke, Marik, Odion and Tristan were staring at the gaudy looking building before them. The bright neon lights shone fiercely almost blinding them, the words "Club Hot Bod" flickering in a deep red, no doubt the name of their torture chamber for the night.

How the hell did they manage to get themselves into this mess? their gaze trailed to the now ecstatic groom-to-be. The excitement in his deep purple eyes couldn't be contained and that spelt one thing: their night would not end well.

"I'm out of here," Duke said as he turned away but before he could get anywhere Atem held his right wrist in a vice grip.

"No way I'm gonna let you go anywhere!" Atem said. "I'm getting married tomorrow and tonight I want to have a blast with all my friends!"

"Do you really expect us to go in there?" Marik asked.

"Yeah." Tristan said. "You guys have a good time; I'd rather just go back to my hotel room, get a nice rest and attend your wedding hangover-free."

"come on guys, stop being whiny baby's," Joey said with a snort. "Let's just go in, view some hot bods and enjoy ourselves!"

"Joey, don't tease them so much," Seto said. "If they don't want to come…we shouldn't force him."

"Come on you three, this is my last night as a single man, let's just go in and have fun, you don't even have to watch the male strippers."

"I don't think so Atem." Duke said. "I'd rather just go to a strip club with females."

he was walking away when Atem spoke up. "Then maybe I'll give mai a call and let her know your skipping out on my party to go watch some girls get naked." Atem said with a smirk.

"Fine go ahead, she broke up with me this morning." Duke said as he walked away.

"I can't believe they broke up" Tristan said.

"I Believe it." Atem said. "Mai and Duke weren't exactly compatible."

"Well let's not worry about that right now." Joey said. "We are here to celebrate Atem's last night on earth as a single man, now let's go in and have some fun." Joey ran into the building with Seto behind him.

Atem looked at Tristan and Marik. "What about you two? You coming in to celebrate my big day tomorrow?" Marik and Tristan looked at each other then back at Atem. Atem sighed. "Look just come in for an hour, that's all I'm asking, when the hour is up you two may leave if you want.

with a sigh Marik said. "Alright fine Let's go in,"

"Yeah what kind of friends would we be if we didn't celebrate your last night as a single man." Tristan said although he wasn't really looking forward to what was behind the Club's door.

"Great Let's go in," Atem said, "and have some fun!" he pumped his fists in the air.

Hot. Sweet. Ecstasy. Those were the words that came to everyone's mind once they saw the interior of the Club. The name did the place justice as from what they could see; plenty of hot bods were up on stage for display. men were fawning over the dancers onstage. Marik and Tristan just sat calmly in their seats, not feeling comfortable about all this. "Tristan stop checking your watch." Marik said to him.

"Just checking to see if our hour is almost up." Tristan said checking his watch.

"We have only been in here for 5 minutes." Marik said to him.

Tristan sighed and leaned back against his seat. "So why do you think Duke and Mai broke up?"

The guy on stage was now only wearing a pair of hot pink briefs and his hips were moving in such a way, most men along with Atem, Joey and Akefia who were screaming their heads off at His hard muscular body. After a few more swerve of the hip the guy bent down to collect his tips and exited the stage. Most of the men frowned at that.

"Tonight we have an exceptional surprise for a very special man and his guests!" the announcer on stage began. He waved his right hand in the air and the lights dimmed. "From what I hear tonight's his bachelor party!"

Atem gasped in surprise. he couldn't contain himself when the stage light turned to focus on Atem and his friends.

"Your friends wanted you to have a good time so I'm here to make sure that you do," the announcer continued with a smirk. "For you and your group's exclusive use I'll provide you with our club's favorite; he will perform first and afterwards he's yours for the night."

The light returned to the stage illuminating a lone figure, the announcer no where to be seen. The young man wore a pair of tight ripped blue jeans and a black silk button up shirt. His blonde hair was spiked out and he wore a silver masquerade mask that hid his eyes from view.

"gentleman I give you Sage!"

The beginning of a catchy seductive beat commenced bringing everyone's attention to Sage. He had his hands buried in his spiky untamed hair as the song began.

**Put me on the table**

**Make me say your name**

**If I can't remember**

Those same hands trailed down his clothed torso, running over his hard body in such a seductive way Atem was sure half of the men were on the border of getting wet.

**Then give me all your pain**

**I can sit and listen**

**Or I can make you scream**

He moved down the stage slowly as if he was a panther stalking his prey, coming closer to where Atem's group sat at the end of the stage. His long fingers trailed up to the first few bottoms of his shirt and he proceeded to opening them, one at a time and achingly slow.

**Kiss it and make it better**

**Just put your trust in me**

**Oh my God, go a little slower**

A spot of pink peeked out from his lips as he dampened them causing Akefia to let out a sudden breath.

**Oh my God, what was that again**

**La da da, let me feel you baby**

**Let me in, 'cause I understand**

His hips moved along with the beat, in a slow sensual way and he stooped down with his hands on his widened legs.

**Let me feel you baby**

**'Cause I understand**

He got back up slowly and while he did that he shed himself of his black shirt. That got one hell of a reaction from the crowd, especially Atem and the others. Joey was suffering from a massive nose bleed, Seto was fanning so hard his hand seemed as if it would fall off, Atem's face was as red as a tomato and Akefia didn't know he was staring at the man on stage with his mouth wide open until Marik closed his mouth for him.

The guy's body was so well structured and perfectly muscular and toned that most women were dripping wet in their seats. Joey had given up half way to prevent his now steadily hardening member, no matter what he did the organ refused to listen to him. It seemed to have a mind of its own.

**I understand all**

**Now climb my sugar walls**

**Problem solved it's dissolved**

He moved to work on his pants. Only opening the button and zipping it down, but the tight ripped material hugged his lower half appreciatively as if it was a second skin. The men in the crowd cooed and cheered and he took that moment to slip off the stage, stalking over to the area where Atem's group sat.

**with the solvent known as spit**

**Lickity lick not so quick it's a**

**Slick ride make my mink slide**

**'Cause were all pink inside**

Seto felt the blood pumping southward when that goddamned Adonis stalked closer to where they sat. he couldn't help the groan that passed his lips when the man's hip rotation increased with the tempo of the song.

**This can be really easy**

**It doesn't have to be hard**

**Here baby let me show you**

**I'll have ya, climbing up the walls**

He moved closer to Atem's table and got down on his knee and crawled over to Atem's chair. He ghosted his hands up his right leg barely touching his but the sensation had him trembling.

**You got all the problems**

**I think that I can solve**

**Why don't you come in here baby**

**Why don't we sit and talk**

Once more he stood but this time he backed away from Atem, working the button of his pants in his hand. He hooked his finger in the two front belt loops and slowly slipped it from his waist, bringing it past his thighs. The women went wild when they saw him clad only in a pair of tight black briefs – more like Speedo – that left nothing to the imagination. A small turf of blonde hair peeked up from the beginning of the brief just below his navel

**You like the top and the bottom**

**You make a drop and then caught 'em**

**And when you rock then you've got 'em**

**Oh my God 'em oh my God 'em**

The pants made its way past his knees to his shin, slipping down until they pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of them and moved forward once more to Atem. A deep blush spread over Atem's cheeks and neck when he saw that well chiseled man walking towards him. His eyes wasted no time eating up the image of his unblemished pale skin, well formed pectoral muscles and that healthy looking specimen trapped in that flimsy material, god he was so fucking hot!

He stopped before him and tilted Atem's head up, holding his chin in his strong grasp as the song repeated.

**Put me on the table**

**Make me say your name**

**If I can't remember**

Atem bit back a groan when he felt the performer's free hand trailing over his chest. He could feel hot breath ghosting against the shell of his left ear and the light touches of a warm hand over his eyes lids, closing them.

**Then give me all your pain**

**I can sit and listen**

**Or I can make you scream**

"I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown," Sage purred huskily in his ear and Atem shivered. He was so fucking turned on it wasn't funny.

**Kiss it and make it better**

**Just put your trust in me**

**Oh my God, go a little slower**

**Oh my God, what was that again**

Sage backed away from Atem, to continue his erotic performance. Atem and the group except for Marik and Tristan watched that perfect waist perform such intense hip rotation.

**La da da, let me feel you baby**

**Let me in, 'cause I understand**

**Let me feel you baby**

**'Cause I understand**

Perspiration oozed and dripped down his well chiseled body and Atem's eyes trailed almost every drop as it traveled down toned slightly muscular legs. He gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he watched pale hands traveled to the bulge in the black briefs giving it a teasing squeeze while he rotated his hips slowly. The men went wild at the action, almost foaming at the mouth.

**I understand all**

**Now climb my sugar walls**

**Problem solved it's dissolved**

**with the solvent known as spit**

"Fuck I think I'm gonna come," Akefia's breaths were in pants and his face was scrunched up in pleasure. "He's so fucking good."

The guys had to agree with him on that, sure the acts before were alright and they got them just as hot but none ever brought them to the brink of orgasm like that Fourteenth guy did. He was in a league of his own, there was no question there. His body and his face – even though his eyes couldn't be seen – were just made to entertain.

**Lickity lick not so quick it's a**

**Slick ride make my mink slide**

**'Cause were all pink inside**

**This can be really easy**

**It doesn't have to be hard**

**Here baby let me show you**

**I'll have ya, climbing up the walls**

**You got all the problems**

With a small seductive smirk on his face he walked around the room, stopping one or two times to flaunt his package in the faces of a few lucky women. Those women responded greatly by folding up a couple of bills and placing them in his briefs. The amount they placed varied but none was below one hundred US dollars. Quality products were very expensive.

**I think that I can solve**

**Why don't you come in here baby**

**Why don't we sit and talk**

**You like the top and the bottom**

He walked back towards Atem's table, muscles flexing with every step he made, sweat flowing from his pores and then when he dipped and got back up exhibiting his profound flexibility Atem groaned and almost tensed.

**You make a drop and then caught 'em**

**And when you rock then you've got 'em**

**Oh my God 'em oh my God 'em**

The song was close to its end and Sage turned away from Atem, showing off his firm and toned ass. Atem purred at the sight loving the way the man's half covered ass swayed erotically to the last few moments of the song. He walked back to the stage and sat down facing the crowd just as the song ended.

Loud cheers and men cooing could be heard in the room.

"I believe you all enjoyed that performance," the announcer said with a smirk in his voice. "We'll continue on with our regular performances for the night." He walked down the stage to Sage and handed him a black robe, most of the men protested when he put it on. "There is a private room prepared for the groom-to-be and his guests. That group is welcomed to proceed there." Sage got up and walked back over to Atem's table. "Sage will guide you there."

"Ah shall we go?" Akefia began not even hiding the drool at the side of his mouth. He greedily ate up the image of Sage's clothed torso.

"Sure let's go." Atem said getting up

"Hey where did Marik and Tristan go?" Joey asked.

"They snuck out when Sage started dancing." Akefia told them.

"They escaped and didn't take me with them?" Odion asked.

"Odion if you want you can leave to" Atem said to him. Odion ran out of the place before anyone could say another word to him. After Odion left Atem, Joey, Seto and Akefia followed Sage to their private room

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The light was dim, dim enough that you can hardly see anything that wasn't lit up near the stage and bar as numerous hard, tanned, oil covered bodies glistened and glittered. The men, most of them very muscular, danced sensually to the cheesy music in very little, if anything at all though some were still in the process of taking stuff off. Yugi and Ryou both blushed coyly while Mai dragged them over to one of the blue lighted stage. It was clear they'd never really been to a strip club before.

"Wait here, enjoy the view, I'll go get us the private room" Mai shouted over the music; smirking at the guy gyrating his crotch at them. She slipped him a dollar bill and left.

"I think Mai forgot this party is for Yugi and not her." Tea said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah What's up with her?" Ryou asked "She's been acting weird all day."

"I think I know what's wrong." Serenity said. "She and Duke broke up this morning"

"What" everyone said.

"Why did they break up?" Tea asked

"Maybe it wasn't working out" Yugi said. "I mean Duke and Mai didn't seem like a compatible couple, not to mention they were always fighting."

"Not only that but Duke was always openly flirting with women" Ryou said. He suddenly moaned and grabbed his stomach.

"Ryou are you ok?" Serenity asked.

"Is the baby coming?" Tea asked

"No it was just a really hard kick." Ryou said rubbing his stomach. "It feels like I have a soccer player in there."

"Ryou maybe you should have stayed back at the hotel" Yugi said to him.

"Yes we don't want all this excitement to cause you to go into labor." Ishizu said to him.

"You guys need to stop worrying about me." Ryou said to them. "we are here to celebrate Yugi's last night as a free man."

"Aren't you afraid Akefia will be upset when he finds out you came out with us when he told you to stay in?" Serenity asked.

"Yes he will be upset." Ryou said. "But I don't think it's fair while I sit in a hotel room carrying his baby while he's out watching half naked men dance on stage, so let's stop worrying about me and get this party started."

"If you say so Ryou" Ishizu said, She reached out grabbing a waiter's ass. "Hey, can we get some tequila and a three diet cokes over here?"

"Sure." the blonde guy said, a little nervously. It was clearly his first day on the job.

"are the you three of you ok with the rest of us drinking? I mean it's kind of weird us drinking and you not being able to?" Ishizu asked Ryou, Serenity and Yugi.

"It's alright; I'm not a big fan of alcohol anyway." Yugi told her. Mai arrived back and dragged them all to the private room. Tea saw the waiter from before and told him to serve them in there.

The room was dimly lit but not as dark as outside, the lights casting shadows on the walls; there were small spotlights in the corners of the ceiling, pointing at the center of the room. Near it was two big sofas, they looked comfy and Yugi tried not to think about other occupants of the seats before him as he sat down. The rookie waiter came in after them and Mai unashamedly stuck a twenty into the back pocket of his painted on jeans as he bent over to put down the drinks. He quickly ran out of the room as soon as the drinks were safely on the glass table.

"Weird place for a modest person to be working" Ryou said as he looked at the spot where the waiter had been.

"Probably needed the money... Desperately" Serenity added.

"fifty bucks says he quits three hours from now tops." Mai challenged. "There are a lot of very drunk customers out there who would have a field day in making him increasingly uncomfortable. I mean, I'm not even drunk yet and I wanna poke him till he cracks."

"You're on." Tea laughed and then took a piece of lime into her mouth, sucking it.

**[It looks like she's kissing it,] **Yugi thought as he watched her pink lips pout around the green fruit. It only lasted for a second before Tea stopped and threw back the shot of tequila into her mouth. Yugi snapped out of it and took a sip of his coke.

"No." Ishizu interrupted, thoughtful look on her face. "A hundred, says he lasts."

"Do you know something we don't?" Mai asked her suspiciously.

"No, just a feeling." Ishizu replied rather cryptically.

"Deal!" the other girls said at the same time before Mai took another shot, Tea taking two to catch up.

"So, Yugi, my soon to be married best friend; are you ready for the night you've been waiting for?" Tea said, wrapping her arms around him. Yugi just gave her a confused look.

"Yeah Yugi, are you ready for the best night of your life?" Mai asked

And just on queue, the music came on, a remix of a song Yugi knew all too well. "OH. MY. GOD!" Yugi exclaimed before he was stunned to silence.

The man on stage was tall, and very much like the strippers outside his muscles rippled under the purple vest. His skin shimmered gold, a slightly curled strand of black hair fell over his face. His dark eyes had a mischievous glimmer to it as he flashed his perfect white teeth at them in a playful, teasing smile.

Yugi's mouth hung open and he gaped like a fish for what seemed like eternity.

"I knew he'd love it." Tea said before both she and everyone else burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Aladdin was still moving sensually to the music, from the knowing look on his face it was obviously not the first time his act was hired for the sole purpose of embarrassing someone. He gave Yugi a wink before taking the sword out of his waistband and dancing with it—Yugi hoped the wicked looking curved blade was fake as he ran it over his bare chest.

The girls simultaneously gasped when, at the lines "unbelievable sights" Aladdin took his sword and swiped it across himself in one quick swish. The thin billowy white fabric of his pants slowly fluttered down, leaving him in nothing but a red thong. Ishizu, Mai and Tea cheered before downing more shots. Yugi's face was still red from embarrassment but he decided to let go and started hooting with her friends.

As the song neared the end Aladdin kneeled down in front of Yugi and handed him the sword. Yugi looked confused but before he could ask if he wanted to be executed the man stood up and gestured to the thong. Yugi gulped.

"Come on Yugi; do it!" Tea cheered.

"Yeah, don't be a prude!" Mai joined her.

Yugi stayed frozen, his face heating up once again. Tea groaned at Yugi's hesitation and somehow slipped the slightly smaller boy onto his lap. She wrapped her a hand around Yugi's, her entire body touching Yugi's as she pulled Aladdin's thong away from his skin and forced Yugi's to cut the fabric.

Yugi didn't resist, didn't have a mind to resist, didn't even notice the Adonis in front of him, or the sword in his hands as he felt Tea's warmth envelop his, Tea's breasts rubbing against his back with only layers of clothing between them, Tea's cheek a hair's breath away, the entire length of her arm all touching him. he could smell the tequila from her breath, the faint and forever lingering scent of ink that was covered by the Versace perfume Tea got last Christmas.

In that moment all Yugi could feel was Tea, all he knew was Tea.

"Thanks." Aladdin said with that wide mocking grin on his face. It was only then that Yugi realized he had been staring at the man's well endowed penis for what was probably a very long time.

in fact Yugi didn't even notice the organ waving in front of his face until about a few seconds ago.

he wasn't about to tell him or anyone else in the room that the reason he was so flushed was because his best friend, (his maid of honor, the one who will be walking right in front of him in his wedding which is happening very very soon) was touching him though.

Mai laughed loudly, like her whole body was melting into a puddle of laughter. She was probably thinking of the latter reason why Yugi had been staring. Yugi gave Aladdin a sheepish smile.

he then noticed he was still sitting on Tea's lap and looked at her. he saw in Tea a reflecting flush and a strange sad look in her bright eyes. She was also slightly breathless, nervous looking as she quickly placed Yugi back on the seat, away from her lap. The two sat there quietly for a while and watched the dancers on stage.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Marik is well endowed and amazing in bed!" Tea exclaimed a little too loudly. As the night wore on, alcohol slowly but steadily washed away the gang's (minus Yugi, Ryou and Serenity) inhibitions, but more importantly it loosened their tongues and somehow everyone started talking about which of their men are well endowed

"I really didn't need to know that." Ishizu said drunkenly.

"Hey Tea maybe you should slow down on your drinks." Aladdin chimed in. After his performance Mai had persuaded him to stick around and drink with them, he had agreed to do so but only with his pants on. "I don't want to distract you from the other dancers," he had said, brimming with confidence and smugness. "It'd be mean to rob everyone else of their tips."

Mai and Aladdin talked and joked like old buddies (well, old buddies who flirt anyway). Occasionally Mai would give Aladdin two twenty dollar bills and make him put it in the thong of another dance as the dancer put one into the waistband of his pants. The two also drank like fishes yet managed to be a lot less drunk than Tea who probably would have trouble standing up right now let alone walk in a straight line.

"Umm, I'd also like to say that Tristan is not small," Serenity said finally; since Tea was defending her man it'd be unseemly for her not to do the same, "and he's also very good in bed." she added for safe measure. It sounded awkward, especially for someone sober but she felt the ridiculous need to get it out there.

Mai gasped. "You're not even drunk and you're talking about sex" she giggled.

"for your information I'm perfectly capable of talking about sex without being drunk." Serenity replied, feigning confidence, but she couldn't help the blush that began to color her face. The other girl smiled widely but didn't comment.

"Hey, uh, if you guys don't mind, I really gotta go now." Aladdin said as he got up. "I have classes tomorrow. I'm a student at Met U. I'm part of the whole stripper myth thing, you know, working to pay for college? Anyway I can't afford to miss anymore classes, so good night ladies and gentleman." he said before walking out the door.

Mai watched him leave with a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, Hawaii at night is a very dangerous place to be traveling alone in. There's all sorts of dangerous people out there... Someone should go with him, make sure he doesn't get attacked by muggers or rapists or gangs or something on his way home."

Tea snorted. "Are you gonna volunteer to be stripper boy's big bad protector?"

Mai rolled her eyes and didn't dignify it with a response. "Listen, are you five gonna be ok on your own?" she asked instead.

"Of course we'll be!" Tea replied, pretending to be insulted. "We're all adults here. Hell, this one here's getting married!" she gestured to Yugi. "That's a very adult thing to do you know? Life long commitment and partnership and ..." Tea paused, seeming to have forgotten her train of thought.

"I meant do you guys mind me leaving?" Mai clarified.

"It's ok." Yugi answered this time as Tea threw her arm on his shoulders.

"Yeah Mai, we can have fun without you. Now go get laid!" Tea ordered. The other girl rolled her eyes again before walking out the door. Tea took another shot.

"Are you sure more of that is a good idea?" Yugi asked, looking at his now very drunk best friend. The brunette just shrugged.

"Hey guys" Serenity said standing up. "I'm going to take Ryou back to the hotel"

"You ok Ryou?" Yugi asked

"Yeah my back just hurts a little." Ryou said. "And I want to get back before Akefia finds out I snuck out."

"And I'm going with them" Ishizu said getting up but a little dizzy. "Woah the room is spinning." Ishizu was leaning on Serenity's shoulders as the three of them walked out

"So, what do you want to do now princess?" Tea asked after she took another shot. "Want more pretty boys?" Tea spoke into Yugi's ear, making him shiver.

**[wow Tea's really wasted] **Yugi thought. "No, I don't wanna see anymore naked guys," Yugi looked Tea in the eyes; "I kinda like just being here with you. Ever since you moved to America, We don't hang out like we used to anymore."

"Yeah I miss us hanging out like we did in high school" Tea said.

"Yeah." Yugi noticed Tea's arm was still draped across his shoulders and leaned into it. It was nice, being near Tea like that, he missed this.

"Why did I have to ruin things between us?" Yugi said quietly; his voice calm as he rested comfortably against the other girl. The comment was made, and Tea tensed slightly, grabbed another drink but didn't say anything. Silence took over for a while and Yugi was happy to let it, let Tea cool down a bit from whatever she was feeling and she let herself melt into the embrace of his best friend. It felt so good being so close to her, being enveloped in Tea and all her Tea-ness. he tried not to think about how much better this is than when Atem held him, focusing instead on the moment and wishing it would last forever and also wondering if Tea felt the same way.

Finally after a long reign of silence, Tea took one more shot, the last from the bottle, and spoke.

"So, no more pretty boys" she said, voice rough but quiet. "How do you feel about girls instead?"

Yugi's head whipped around to face Tea, confusion clearly on his face but before he could say anything Tea quickly pressed her mouth against his. It was sloppy, the fact that she was drunk was clear yet it didn't really matter; her lips were slippery with balm against the stickiness of Yugi's lip gloss , the taste and smell of tequila on her making Yugi's head spin, intoxicating... or maybe that was the kiss itself, Yugi wasn't sure but at that point, he didn't seem to care.

When Yugi didn't push away, Tea pushed further, leaning her whole body over his, covering as much of him as she could, her arms going around his waist and pressing closer and closer to him, like if she tried hard enough she could simple sink herself into Yugi. It wasn't until Yugi felt Tea's hand slowly sliding up his top that he was jolted out of the haze.

"Tea, we shouldn't be doing this." he says quietly but he didn't push Tea off him. His whole body felt like jelly and he wasn't sure why. he thought he might have to push her off but then Tea slowly got off him. The silence this time hung in the room like the blade of a guillotine.

After another eternity Yugi got up off the couch they were sitting in. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll make sure you get back to the Talon ok."

"Yugi..." Tea started but Yugi cut her off.

"It's alright Tea. It was just a little alcohol." he said as he faked a smile. Tea bit her lip, fire in her eyes, looking like she was going to burst out if she didn't say anything but still keeping quiet as she meekly followed Yugi out the door.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

To say that the cab ride back to the Hotel was tense was like saying the universe was pretty big. Silence surrounded them like radiation after a nuclear explosion and neither of them seemed to have the courage to make eye contact.

Both were still carefully avoiding each other eyes, even as Yugi's hand hovered over Tea, trying to make sure she didn't fall down and hurt herself in her intoxicated state but at the same time, too afraid to actually touch her.

"Well good night," he said as they stood in front of Tea's hotel room. Curiosity finally got the better of him and he finally looked up at Tea's face. Tea was looking right back at him, her eyes shining in the dim light, starring at him with an intensity Yugi had never seen in anyone before in his life. Once again there was that feeling that Tea was about to explode with words but kept quiet.

"Bye." Yugi said, bidding farewell again if only to fill the silence before walking away.

"Wait!" The words were barely a whisper but in the quietness of a small town's night Yugi heard. he stopped walking but before he could turn around Tea spun him into her arms and kissed him again. It was less sloppy this time, more insistent and focused and Yugi couldn't believe how in one night he could get so used to the taste of Tea on her lips.

The kiss lasted longer this time, with Tea exploring, conquering what she wanted and Yugi just letting her, feeling her. When the need for air became a problem, Tea let go and started kissing his neck.

"Tea, you're drunk. You have to stop. We can't be doing this." Yugi finally protested, but once again couldn't find it in him to push Tea away.

"Can't we?" Tea asked with a drunken smirk before going back to his exposed neck.

"No, we can't Tea! You said so yourself two days ago we shouldn't be doing this" Yugi said to her but still hasn't pushed her away. Tea stopped what she was doing and Yugi tried not to show how much he hated that Tea wasn't touching him anymore.

"Forget what I said!" Tea told him

"Tea I don't want to hurt Atem" Yugi said to her

"You mean like the way you hurt me" Tea said with tears welling up in her eyes

"Tea..." Yugi started.

"I loved You Yugi" Tea snapped. "I was so happy when you finally asked me out the summer before our Senior year of high school, everyone was so happy for us, and I thought you were happy with me..."

"I was happy with you Tea." Yugi said to her "I loved you with all my heart"

"THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME" Tea yelled

Yugi just stared at her realizing they never really talked about what happened with the affair and everything. they just swept it under the rug like it never happened. "I loved you both Tea...I wanted to have you both."

"Really" Tea said threw her drunken state. "You really thought you could have both of us and the three of us would live happily together."

Yugi noticed Tea was trembling and was getting nervous. "Well...Other people do it" Yugi said.

"WE ARE NOT OTHER PEOPLE!" Tea yelled. she was furious and shaking with so much anger she raised her hand and slapped Yugi across the face. "I LOVED YOU!" Yugi stood there shocked rubbing his cheek "It was just me and you for a year, we were so happy together. I was going to ask you to come to New York with me and watch me as I follow my dreams in becoming a great dancer and I would support you in following any of your dreams. I wanted to marry you, I wanted to give you my virginity, have kids with you and grow old together but that will never happen cause you ruined it by SLEEPING WITH ATEM WHO WAS ALSO SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! Do you have any idea how horrible it is to be hurt by two of your closest friends!"

"No" Yugi said quietly. "I have no idea what it's like to be hurt by a friend." Yugi had tears running down his eyes. "I'm so sorry Tea."

The two stood there in silence. Before Tea reached out her hand and wiped away Yugi's tears. she then rubbed his bruised cheek. "And I'm sorry for hitting you"

"No I deserved it." Yugi said. "We had a happy relationship, I was going to ask you to marry me the week before you left for America but I ruined everything." Yugi looked up at Tea who was still rubbing his cheek. "I still love you Tea" Yugi said to her

"Do you also love Atem?" Tea asked

"...Yes..." Yugi said silently. Tea took her hand away. "Do you still love me?"

There was silence before she answered. "Yes"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yugi grabbed Tea's face in his hands and kissed her.

There was a lot of fumbling before they managed to get themselves inside Tea's room and locked the door.

There was sweat. Sweat in his hands as he touched her, partly nerves and more, unresolved tension, finally crashing down all around them. Both of them lost in a tangle of hair and hands and skin and tongue, caressing and bruising each other all at once.

It was stupid to leave marks. Yugi knew that but he'd come up with something to tell Atem later but now, now there was only Tea. Only Tea that mattered, that always mattered, no matter how many times he acted like she didn't.

It was their first time together, and looking to be their last. They have had make out sessions when they were going out but they never got very far then just kissing. after tonight they would go back to acting like it never happened.

No point worrying about it now though. Let the guillotine hang in the air. Now there was only Tea to think about. Only her touch, the freckles on her smooth pale skin, and her blunt fingernails on Yugi's hips as they rubbed against each other. Mouths connected, breathing in the same heady air, the lingering scent of alcohol and perfume.

They scramble together, blindly fumbling, and falling together into ecstasy. All the while knowing that soon it will be tomorrow, and the sun would rise and wash away everything that had happened between them tonight.

Soon, neither of them would be free from the ties they created both to each other and those that exist out there, in the rest of the world.

They spent tonight, their first night together, like it was their last.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The lights go down and Duke instantly forgets his frustration. The music began to pulse through the stereo system and the lights go up to reveal a girl standing at the back of the stage. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt, her blood red bra clearly visible underneath it and a short black skirt that showed off the amazing curve of her ass. the girl was gorgeous; long blond hair, soft lips with a petite, yet curvy body. Her kissable lips pouts as she moved to the middle of the stage, rolling her hips, winking and blowing kiss's to the audience.

She pulled her shirt off and threw it to the stage, revealing her sleek, sexy, toned stomach and Duke couldn't help but let out a wolf whistle. He watched her twirl around the pole again and as she came around she locked eyes with him. Those stunning eyes seem to sparkle as she licked her lips and Duke can only image what she tastes like. Running a hand down her body, head roll from side to side, she is completely lost in the music.

Slowly, she rolled up, turned and began to sashay forward, her eyes never leaving his. Duke was mesmerized by her beauty, watching her drop to her knees and crawl towards him. He shifts, desperately trying to resist the urge to reach down and press his palm against his aching cock. The pressure was slowly becoming too much but he doesn't dare leave as long as this stunning beauty is occupying the stage.

The girl smiled, slid right of the stage, took two steps and straddled him. Duke was shocked, expecting one of the bouncers to come over and pull her off him, as she rolled her hips against his overly sensitive crotch. She's grinding, more then dancing, as the song continues. No one makes a move to stop the floor show, hell most of them are encouraging it with whistles and cheers and Duke relaxed.

"Ride him baby!" Someone yelled from the crowd. She heard it, Duke knows she did, because she licks those cock sucking lips and began to speed up her pace, grounding down harder. Every roll of her hips sent a wave of pleasure surging threw his cock.

Everyone was clapping, yelling and whistling as Duke's entire body twitched and spazed. The girl continued to grind and kiss him, riding him threw the aftershocks. She waited until he stilled before pulling back, looking down at him with a wide smile. Duke licked his lips and the taste of honey lingered on his lips.

The song ended with the final rift of the guitar coursing threw the speakers. She slowly climbed off of him and he held the twenty out to her, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. She stole a quick kiss, taking the money out of his hand and turned around heading back to the stage. Duke watched her ass sway back and forth; feeling another aftershock assault his cock. She collected her clothes, blowing a kiss to him, waved at the crowed and disappeared behind the curtain; leaving Duke slumped in the chair.

"That was awesome" Quinn said loudly startling Duke who had forgotten there were other people with him. "What better way to celebrate your first night as a single man then with a really hot lap dance" Quinn looked over at Marik and Tristan. "What about you two, want a lap dance, I won't tell your girlfriends."

"No Quinn I'm good" Tristan said after taking a sip his drink.

"Same here" Marik said

"Alright your loss" Quinn then walked away to a private dancing room with a big breasted blonde girl

"So what's going on between you and Tea?" Tristan asked Marik.

"I'm not sure, we had dinner together two nights ago and we have been having a lot of great sex but we haven't talked about what's going on between us"

"Maybe it's just a fun fling" Tristan said after he took another drink.

"Well I don't want it to be a fling, I really like Tea and I want us to continue after we leave here on sunday." Marik said. "I want to have a relationship with her"

"Don't bother Marik." Duke said drunkenly. "She still in love with Yugi and take it from an expert in a situation like this" Duke said pointing at himself. "You don't want to form a relationship with someone who is still in love with someone else" Duke stared at Marik threw his drunken haze. "I had no idea there was two of you." Duke said before taking another drink of his beer.

Tristan sighed "as much as I would hate to agree with drunk Duke" Tristan looked over at Duke who was waving his hand up and down. Tristan looked back at Marik "But he's right, Everyone knows Tea is still in love with Yugi, at least some of us do anyway, I've seen the way she looks at Yugi when she thinks no one is watching and I know you've seen the way she looks at Yugi, so maybe it's best if you two just leave this as a one time tropical fling."

Marik sighed looking down at his drink. "I don't want this to be just a one time tropical fling, I want more"

Tristan looked at Marik. "Are you...In love with Tea?"

"I've been in love with her since I first laid eyes on her at the battle city tournament"

"What" both Duke and Tristan said.

"Dude..." Duke started. He just sat there staring at Marik who stared back at him. "What was I going to say?" Duke then fell asleep at the bar

"Ok I think Duke has had enough to drink" Tristan said. Rick and Gil were walking by with a drunk Quinn who had a bra on his head and was hanging on Rick shoulders. "Hey are you guys leaving?"

"Yeah we are taking Quinn home before he hurt himself like he always does" Rick told him.

"Would you mind taking Duke with you?" Tristan asked pointing at the sleeping Duke.

"Sure" Gil said. He helped Duke up who started babbling nonsense stuff.

After they left Tristan turned back to Marik. "So if you have been in love with Tea since The Battle City Tournament, how come you never made a move on her?"

"Cause I thought they already were together" Marik said to him. "They were always flirting and laughing together and Tea getting jealous when those other girl were around Yugi."

"Well what about when they broke up after the affair?" Tristan asked. "Why didn't you try to make a move on her then."

"I went to see her a month after she left for America but she had become friends with Butch and she really liked him and he really liked her so I didn't say anything, we just hung out and then I went back to Japan."

"I wonder what ever happened between them?" Tristan asked

Marik sighed. "I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else. Butch asked her to marry him and she said no."

Tristan sat there shocked before asking "Do you know why she said no?"

"Probably cause she wasn't ready to marry him" Marik said

"Marik they were dating for two fucking years" Tristan snapped. "Tea didn't want to marry Butch cause she is still in love with Yugi and you know it, she's in love with someone who is getting married tomorrow, she just can't move on, it makes her look so pathetic." Tristan said loudly.

"SHUT UP" Marik yelled standing up. "I'm tired of everyone picking on Tea, she was the one who was cheated on and yet you all hang out with Yugi and Yami like it never even happened, just swept it all under the rug and forgot all about it" Tristan tried to say something but Marik kept talking. "None of you even called her or visited her in New York to see her achieve her dreams in becoming an amazing dancer, I visited her every month and saw what an amazing dancer she is in her performances." Tristan sat there speechless as Marik continued. "you complain when she gives those as you guys call them 'stupid' friendship speeches, well she only gives them cause she cares about her friends cause she is an awesome friend and an awesome person but you all cast her aside like she was the one who screwed things up." by now everyone in the bar was staring at Marik and Tristan. "Do you have any idea how torn up Tea was about the affair, well I do, I saw the hurtful look on her face after SHE WALKED IN ON THEM FUCKING EACH OTHER!" Tristan sat there shocked.

"Excuse me gentleman" Said the bar owner

"What" Marik snapped

"I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave"

"Fine" Marik took another drink and left. Tristan went after him.

"Marik wait" Tristan yelled at Marik as he was walking down the street.

Marik stopped letting Tristan catch up to him. "What"

"If you knew about the affair that night why didn't you say anything?" Tristan asked.

Marik sighed. "I was walking home from a date one night, I was walking by the park when I heard someone crying.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**-Flashback-**

Marik was walking home after a disastrous date. "What a bitch she was" Marik to himself. "Never knew someone who could talk about them selves so much, why on earth would Tristan think I'd be interested in his cousin." He was walking by the park when he heard someone crying loudly. He walked into the park and toward the crying. He saw Tea sitting on a swing, her hands covering her face crying, she was trembling. Marik ran up to her. "Tea what happened?"

Tea didn't recognize the voice. "Leave me alone who ever you are" Tea got up to walk away.

Marik stopped her by grabbing her hand but Tea struggled "LET GO OF ME!" She yelled and tried to hit him but Marik had hold of both her hands.

"Tea it's me Marik, please calm down, what happened?" Tea finally stopped and opened her eyes looking at Marik. Marik looked at her eyes, they were so red and puffy from crying. "What happened Tea?" Tea had more tears rolling down her eyes, she feel to her knees crying and trembling. Marik knelt down in front of her. "Tea if your not going to tell me what happened, I'm going to give Yugi a call and ask him to come down here." Marik pulled out his phone and started to dial Yugi's number

"NO!" Tea yelled shoving Marik's phone out of his hand. "I DON'T WANT YUGI HERE! He's the reason why I'm like this."

"What did he do to you?" Marik asked

"HE WAS CHEATING ON ME!" Tea cried out some more "cheating on me with Atem, I walked in on them fucking each other."

Marik's eyes widened. So many things running threw his head. First was he didn't know Yugi was gay, second was how could Yugi do this to her? Marik wasn't sure what to say to her. So he just hugged her and held her letting her sob in his shirt. They were sat there for a few minutes but to Marik it felt like hours.

"Marik." Tea said threw her sobs.

"Yes" Marik let her go and looked at her. He looked at her puffy eyes.

"I need to get home"

"Ok" Marik said. Marik stood up and helped Tea up. "I'll walk you home" The two of them walked to Tea's home in silence. Marik held Tea close, his arm wrapped around his waist, Tea rested her head on his shoulders, a few sniffles still coming out, Marik didn't care that she was getting his shirt wet. **[How could Yugi do this to her?] **Marik thought. They arrived at Tea's house. They went inside and Marik sat Tea down on the couch. "You sit here and I'll make us some hot chocolate"

"You don't have to do that" Tea said but Marik was already in the kitchen. When Marik came out of the kitchen Tea wasn't in the living room. He heard some noises coming from down the hallway. He walked down the hallway and came to what he assumed was Tea's bedroom. He pushed open the door and saw Tea packing a suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm packing my suitcase and leaving for America. I'm going to catch the next flight out of her."

"But I thought you weren't going to leave till next week" Marik said to her. "We are planning a going away party for you. Yugi was going to propose to..." Marik suddenly stopped talking and stared at Tea's back

Tea didn't turn around to face Marik. She stared down at her suitcase. "So Yugi was going to propose to me."

"Um...Yeah...That's why he planned the going away party, he was planning on going with you." Marik said to her.

"You know it's funny." Tea said with her back to Marik. "I was going to ask Yugi to come with me. I saw us having a life together in America, I saw myself dancing on stage with Yugi in the audience sitting right there in the front row watching me and after the performance he would meet me backstage with roses and tell me what an amazing dancer I am but I guess it was just a stupid dream."

"Tea it's not a stupid dream." Marik put the coffee mugs down on the dresser and turned Tea around to face him. "You'll still go to America and be an amazing dancer and you'll have someone sitting in the front row watching you dance and meet you backstage with flowers telling you that your an amazing dancer, the only difference is it won't be Yugi, it will be someone who will never hurt you."

"Thank you Marik." Tea sat down on the bed. Marik sat down next to her. Marik had his hand on her back rubbing it up and down. Tea then looked at Marik and without warning, Tea leaned forward, taking Marik' mouth in a sudden kiss. she pressed him back against the headboard. Her hand found its way to his thigh. Marik stiffened out of shock, not knowing how to react. This was definitely not what he had expected. He pushed Tea back a moment, enough for him to breathe a moment.

"Tea...Wha-?"

"I'm sorry." Tea said. she got up and closed her suitcase and left her room. She was walking down the hallway when Marik called out to her.

"Tea wait."

"I'm going to the airport Marik and catching the next flight to America, don't try and stop me." Tea took out her phone and called a taxi.

After she hung up she wrote a note to her parents. "Tea please don't leave tonight" Marik pleaded. "Stay and say goodbye to your friends, let us throw you that going away party we just won't invite Yugi."

Tea put the pen down and sighed. Her eyes welling up with tears again at the mention of Yugi's name. "I can't face my friends after what happened, I just really need to get out of here." Tea tried not to sound upset, Marik could see her fighting to hold her tears back.

Marik sighed. "Ok then." Tea looked at him. "Do what you think you need to do, I'm not going to stop you."

Tea smiled at him. "Thank you Marik." She hugged Marik. A horn honked from outside. "That's my taxi." Tea bent down to pick up her suitcase.

"Let me get that" Marik picked up her suitcase and walked her out the door. "So what do you want me to tell everyone?" Marik asked.

"Don't tell them anything, Once I get settled in New York I'll give everyone a call and let them know I'm ok." Tea said from inside the taxi cab.

"Ok...I guess this is goodbye." Marik said to her.

"Goodbye Marik" Tea said. Marik backed away from the cab and watched it drive away.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**-End Flashback-**

"Hey my cousin is not a bitch" Tristan said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Marik yelled. "I just told you how upset she was after walking in on Yugi and Atem Fucking and all you care about is what I said about your cousin, You guys treat Tea like crap." Marik pushed Tristan to the ground and walked away.

Tristan groaned as he rubbed his head. He slowly got up and quickly went after Marik. "Marik wait up." Tristan yelled. "We never treated Tea like crap, we have been friends for years, we've been threw everything together, we were together when you were a maniac during battle city, we all loved Tea and Tea loved us, we were upset when she left without saying goodbye to any of us, I know what Yugi did was a terrible thing."

"Then why does it seem like you guys sided with Yugi?" Marik asked.

"we weren't there that night Marik, we didn't hear her side of the story, we didn't know how torn up she was, we didn't know she found out by walking in on Atem and Yugi having sex with each other. all we had was what Atem told us and he said Tea was just a little upset when Yugi confessed to having a tiny affair and Atem said she decided to end things between her and Yugi and leave for America."

"why didn't any of you call Tea or visit?" Marik asked

"Atem told us it was best to give Tea some space and wait till she's ready to contact us." Tristan explained.

"Some friends you guys are, you listened to what Atem had to say then to call Tea up and talk with her." Marik said. Tristan looked down in shame. "Maybe she needs to move on and find new friends"

"Your right" Tristan said.

"What?" Marik asked

"Your right, when the affair happened none of us called Tea to find out if she was ok, she even sent us invitations to some of her performances and none of us went, not even after Yugi patched things up with her, I mean we did contact her but not very often." Tristan looked at Marik. "Do you really want to have a relationship with Tea?"

"I do but like Duke said I don't want to form a relationship with someone who is still in love with someone else, I just don't know what to do."

"You need to get Tea to forget about Yugi so she can finally move on with her life and have a happy relationship with you if you really want her in your life." Tristan told him.

"How do I do that?" Marik asked.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Tea lay in bed naked staring up at the ceiling thinking about what just happened. "You ok" Yugi asked who was laying right next to her.

"No" Tea said. "Are You ok?"

"No" Yugi answered.

"So neither of us is ok" Tea said. They laid there in silence until Tea spoke. "Were you really going to propose to me at my going away party 4 years ago."

"Yes I was, I was going to go with you to America." Yugi said.

Tea turned her head away from Yugi, she was looking at the wall. "What about Atem?"

"Huh"

"You said you were going to propose to me and come with me to America, would Atem have come with us?"

"...Yes" Tea felt her heart drop. "I wanted the three of us to live happily together." Yugi said to her.

Tea sighed and sat up. "Your delusional for thinking that's possible"

Yugi sat up. "Tea..."

"Did you ever tell Atem of your little fantasy of the three of us living together and having sex together and the three of us would raise your baby?"

"He was ok with it and well you could have a baby to." Yugi said to her.

"your both delusional." Tea snapped, she looked at Yugi. "I'm sorry Yugi but I can't see the three of us living happily together like a normal family cause we won't be a normal family, it just won't happen Yugi." They sat there in silence before Tea sighed and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. They both looked at the door, neither of them moving. The knocking continued, they looked at each other, then back at the door.

"Tea Marik I know you two are in there" Ryou shouted. "I heard you guys fooling around in there, my room is right next to yours and these walls aren't sound proof."

Tea looked at Yugi. "Should I answer the door?"

"You can't" Yugi said. "He thinks your in here with Marik, what will he think when he sees me in here."

Ryou knocked on the door some more. "You guys please open the door"

"He sounds panicked" Tea said. "I'm going to find out what's wrong" Tea got out of bed and put a robe on. "You stay here" Tea said to Yugi. Tea went to the door and opened it. Ryou was standing there holding his stomach and moaning. Tea eyes widened hoping it was something else than what she was thinking but it wasn't.

"The baby's coming" Ryou said.


	8. The Baby

"I want more drinks and more naked men" Ishizu said loudly. She was leaning on Serenity's shoulders walking down the hall way to their hotel room.

"I think you've had enough to drink" Ryou said to her. They stopped outside Ryou's room

"I tell you when I've had enough" Ishizu said drunkenly, she leaned in to slap him but missed and fell to the floor. Ryou and Serenity looked at Ishizu as she rolled over onto her back and started laughing.

"You should get Ishizu back to her room" Ryou said to Serenity as he looked at the giggling Ishizu on the ground.

Serenity picked up Ishizu and was leaning on her shoulders for support. "You going to be ok by yourself?" Serenity asked

"Yes i'll be fine" Ryou said rubbing his back.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked. "You don't look so well"

"I'm fine, my back is just a little sore, I just need to lie down"

"Ok" Serenity said but she had a strange feeling she should stay with Ryou but she ignored the feeling and walked Ishizu back to her room at the very end of the hall.

Ryou walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "My back is killing me" He said as a small pain shot threw his back, after the pain was gone he took out his phone and noticed he had a voice message from Akefia.

"**Hey Ryou." **Right away Ryou knew Akefia was drunk. **"Just letting you know I really wuv you, I know your upset with me for coming to a strip club to watch men get naked while you and the girls are back at the hotel celebrating Yugi's Bachelor party by watching movies." **Ryou chuckled to himself when he, Yugi and the girls told the guys that's what they had planned for Yugi's party. **"Just letting you know that no matter how many lap dances Sage gives me I will always remain faithful to you, Sage is giving me a lap dance right now but all I can think about is you." **Ryou rolled his eyes wondering how many drinks Akefia has had. **"Holy crap I wish you were here to see this, Joey and Seto are practically doing it on the table, it's so hot." **Ryou could hear Atem's voice in the background asking who Akefia was talking to. **"I don't know." **Ryou rolled his eyes. "**who is this? Is anyone there? How come no one is answering? Stop prank calling me or I'll send you to the shadow realm." **Ryou put his phone down and sighed. "That's the father of my child" Ryou said as he rubbed his stomach. He put the phone down and turned on the TV.

30 minutes later he was watching TV when he heard yelling in the hallway. "That sounds like Tea" He got up and waddled over to the door, he slowly opened and peeked out into the hallway, he saw Yugi and Tea arguing.

He was shocked when he saw Tea slap him. "I LOVED YOU!" Tea yelled. Ryou watched as Yugi rubbed his cheek and Tea yelled at him some more. He gasped when he heard Tea talk about walking in on Yugi and Atem screwing each other. "Do you have any idea how horrible it is to be hurt by two of your closest friends!" Tea felt like she was being watching and looked to Ryou's room. Ryou quickly closed the door. he walked back over to his bed and laid back down to watch TV. "I can't believe it" Ryou said to himself. "Atem told us Yugi confessed to Tea about the affair." After a few minutes he heard Tea's door slam and then he heard footsteps walking by his room. He assumed Yugi had gone back to his room and Tea was in her room alone. He got up to go see if she was ok when he heard moaning coming from her room. He heard Tea's name being moaned. Ryou sighed. "Tea and Marik have been going at it like rabbits the past few days" He moaned again as another small pain shot threw his back. "My back is really sore tonight" he laid down on the bed and watched some more TV, as he was watching TV he started to feel really sleepy and eventually fell asleep.

Ryou moaned as Akefia's tongue explored his warm mouth.

"Kura...ahhh.."

Akefia pulled back and smirked slightly at Ryou's disappointed look. He was beautiful, white hair splayed across the pillow, brown eyes half-closed in lust-clouded haze, lips slightly parted.

"You like it?"

"Oh yes, please don't stop." Ryou was panting slightly from the intense snogging that he had just received. Akefia smirked even more. "Tell me what you want, my little hikari."

Ryou blushed at the thoughts that began to go through his mind. He looked up at Akefia.

"I want you..." was all he managed to get out.

Akefia's breath hitched slightly at those three words, and renewed his attack on Ryou's mouth. He moved lower, nibbling at his hikari's lips, and biting softly at the place where neck met shoulder. His action elicited moans from Ryou, and as he moved lower, the moans got louder and louder. Encouraged by the noises he heard coming from Ryou, he carefully removed the pale boy's shirt. Ryou's eyes were closed in pleasure, and he emitted a sharp gasp as Akefia took one nipple into his mouth and bit softly.

"Ohh...ahh...yes!"

Akefia moved even lower, leaving a wet trail down Ryou's soft stomach. He began to fumble with the button on Ryou's pants, and finally managed to remove the offending article of clothing, along with Ryou's boxers. Akefia glanced back up at Ryou and smirked.

Ryou gasped as he felt Akefia's warm mouth surround him. His eyes were locked shut as he writhed on the bed, moaning. He could feel himself coming to a climax as Akefia sucked and licked him most skillfully.

"Ahh...ah, Akefia, yes"

"Mmmm.." Akefia could only moan slightly, moving faster and faster until Ryou reached his climax.

Ryou awoke suddenly from his wet dream panting heavily, he calmed down and laid there for a while when he noticed something didn't feel right, he slowly sat up and realized his pants were wet, at first he thought he wet the bed when a huge pain went threw his stomach causing him lay back on the bed holding his stomach. Ryou realized that his water broke and the stupid back pains he's been having all night must have been contractions. Once the pain passed Ryou sat up and grabbed his phone off the dresser and dialed Akefia's number. Akefia didn't answer all he got was his voice mail. "AKEFIA PICK UP YOUR PHONE" He yelled into the phone even though that wouldn't help. "Akefia I'm in labor, I'm going to the hospital now, I hope you get Sage off your lap and check your phone soon." Ryou hung up and then dialed 911. "Hi, I need an ambulance at the Four Seasons Resort Hualalai at Historic Ka'upulehu, I'm in labor, please hurry." Ryou hung up and put his phone away in his pocket. He got up and walked to the door and stepped out of the room when another contraction went threw him causing him to lean against the wall. "I'm not going to be able to do this by myself" he said. once the contraction was over he walked over to Tea's room and knocked on her door. There was no answer so he knocked again.

"Tea Marik I know you two are in there" Ryou shouted. "I heard you guys fooling around in there, my room is right next to yours and these walls aren't sound proof." He heard voices coming from inside. Ryou knocked on the door some more. "You guys please open the door" Ryou heard some moving around and Tea finally opened the door. "The baby's coming" Ryou said and feel to his knees moaning as another contraction hit.

"Ryou are you ok?" Yugi asked as he ran over to help Ryou up.

"No you idiot I just said the baby's coming." Ryou then realized Yugi was helping him up, he looked over at him and noticed Yugi had on only his boxers and then looked over at Tea who was wearing a bathrobe. "What's going on here?" He asked. Tea and Yugi exchanged looks, Ryou gasped. "Did...did you two have sex?"

"Well talk about it later Ryou" Yugi said as he helped him "We need to get you to the hospital."

Ryou slightly pushed Yugi off of him. "Damn right we'll talk later" He snapped. "First you cheat on Tea and now your cheating on Atem when your getting marring to him in a few hours, what is wrong with you?"

"Ryou I can explain." Tea said. "I...was drunk..."

"Was pregnant Yugi drunk to?" Ryou asked.

"No" Yugi said looking down shamefully. Ryou was about to say something when he was hit with another contraction. "Tea call an ambulance" Yugi told her

"I already called an ambulance" Just as Ryou said that they heard sirens from outside. "Just help me get down stairs."

After Yugi quickly put his pants and shirt on and Tea decided to just stay in her bathrobe and they walked Ryou down the hallway. "Hey Serenity" Tea said into her phone.

"Ryou's in labor"

"Yes I'm serious"

"Yes the ambulance outside is for him and we are taking Ryou downstairs now to meet the EMT's"

"Me and Yugi"

"That doesn't matter, look Ryou tried calling Akefia but he didn't answer and Atem didn't answer his phone either when Yugi tried calling him, can you try giving Tristan a call?"

"Isn't Tristan at Atem's bachelor party?"

"Then give Joey a call, let him know what going on so he can tell Bakura to meet us at the hospital."

"well if Joey doesn't answer then call the strip club and have them paged"

"SERENITY!" Tea yelled into her phone as Ryou let out another moan. "Ryou is in labor and Akefia can't miss the birth of his first child so just call everyone if you have to" Tea hung up her phone and looked at Yugi who was on his cell phone. "Has Atem picked up?"

"No still nothing, just keeps going to his voicemail." Yugi hung up his phone as they stepped into the elevator.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Atem, Akefia, Joey and Seto were all walking out of the strip club completely wasted. Seto took out his phone to call the limo. "That was awesome" Joey said drunkenly as he raised his beer in the air. "Here's to Yami's last night as a free man" The other three guys clanked there beers together with Joey's. Joey's cell phone started to ring. "Where's that music coming from?" Joey asked looking around.

"Your phone is ringing" Seto told him

Joey pulled his phone out of his pocked and answered. "Hewwooo" Joey answered trying not to fall over.

"How much did he have to drink?" Akefia asked

"I stopped counting after his 5th beer" Seto said. "I'm more curious about how much beer Atem had?" Seto said as he looked at Atem passed out on the ground.

"Okaaaay byeeee" Joey said and hung up the phone. He then drunkenly walked up to Akefia and hugged him. "Congrats maaaaan"

"Congrats on what?" Akefia shoved Joey off of him. "I didn't do anything"

"You didn't" Joey asked. "If you didn't do anything then who is the father of Ryou's baby?"

"You idiot I'm the father" Akefia snapped.

Joey smiled and hugged him again. "Congrats man"

Akefia just rolled his eyes and played along. "Yes congrats to me and congrats to you on just now finding out about the pregnancy." Akefia then pulled Joey off of him just as the limo pulled up. "Now lets pick up Atem and get back to the hotel and put you to bed."

"Okay but don't you want to go to the hospital?" Joey asked

"I don't need to go to the hospital" Akefia said to him. "But you will need to go to the hospital if you keep asking stupid question"

"Ok" Joey said as he shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his beer. "Just thought you would want to be there to see your baby being born."

"What" Akefia snapped

"Yeah serenity called and told me Ryou is having the baby"

Akefia grabbed Joey by his shirt collar. "Why didn't you say anything"

"I did when I congratulated you" Joey said as he raised his beer. "Hey my beer is all gone, can we go get some more?"

"No Joey you had enough" Seto snapped. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Why what's happening at the hospital?" Joey asked.

"Just get in the damn car" Seto snapped and shoved Joey into the car. He then picked up Atem from off the ground and got into the car followed by Akefia and went to the hospital.

Once they arrived at the hospital Akefia ran up to the desk. "Excuse me what room is Ryou Bakura in?"

The nurse checked the computer. "I'm sorry there is no Ryou Bakura here"

"Well check again" Akefia snapped. "He's a white haired boy in labor, it can't be hard to miss that"

The nurse checked again. "I'm sorry sir but there is no one by the name of Ryou Bakura"

"How could he not be here" Akefia yelled. He grabbed the nurse by her shirt collar. "Your obviously not doing your job right now check the damn computer again or i'll..."

"Akefia stop" Seto yelled and pulled Akefia off of the nurse. Akefia noticed Seto was on his phone and had a worried look on his face. "Look I just got a call from Mokuba and Ryou is still at the hotel, the elevator he was going down in broke down and is now stuck" Seto said to him.

Akefia just stood there in shock "Ryou's stuck in an elevator and he's in labor" he said quietly before he passed out.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Why?" Ryou asked. "Why of all times does it have to be now for the elevator to break down?"

"Cause fate has a twisted sense of humor" Yugi said

Ryou gave a loud moan, clutching the elevator railing for dear life as a contraction licked its way down his back and brought fire to his midsection.

"Maybe you should sit down." Tea told him

Ryou bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut as he gave a timid little nod and sank to the floor. His voice came out gasped and pained as he asked in what was almost a whimper, "Are they fixing the elevator?"

Tea was on her phone talking to Serenity. "The technicians are doing the best they can and are already aware of the emergency situation, they said it could be an hour."

"I'm so sorry. I never should have come to Hawaii, the doctor told me I should stay home-"

"What's done is done, Ryou. You couldn't have known we were going to get trapped in here. We'll just have to make do," Tea cut him off. "All that matters is me and Yugi are here and we are going to do whatever we can to help you, even if it means delivering the baby ourselves."

Ryou smiled, "I hope it does not come to that."

Yugi laughed nervously. "You've no idea how much I hope it doesn't, either."

Unfortunately for the three confined, it seemed more and more likely Yugi and Tea would have to deliver when, after an hour, Ryou's contractions had progressed to barely a minute apart. Ryou was advancing rather quickly into the transitional stage of labor. And that meant

"Tea. Yugi..." Ryou choked out through gritted teeth. They looked up at him with dawning realization and even though explanation was at this point unnecessary, the meaning paralyzed them all the same. "I'm feeling... an overwhelming urge... to push..." Ryou grunted, as he gripped the walls for support.

"Oh... God. Oh my God. Okay. Okay. It's okay, Ryou." Yugi was beginning to panic.

"Yugi calm down" Tea said to him. She turned to Ryou. "Uh Ryou... can you maybe take your pants off?" Tea raked a quivering hand through her hair. **[I can do this. I can do this.]** she was suddenly feeling weak and lightheaded? She started to slowly breath in and out.

Tea was brought out of her self-imposed reverie when Ryou grabbed her wrist. "Are you ok Tea" Ryou asked

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." Tea looked at Ryou. "Are you ok?"

"I'm scared" Ryou said as another contraction went threw him.

"Don't be scared Ryou, Yugi and I are going to help you threw this, Right Yugi"

"Yeah" Yugi answered nervously. He watched, helplessly, as Ryou soldiered through each contraction. Knowing he would be going threw the same thing in a few months..

"Oh! Oh! Oh! it hurts," Ryou panted

"Keep going, Ryou, I know it hurts but you have to keep pushing!" Tea exclaimed, before crouching down in front of Ryou's raised legs once more. The flash of white hair on a pink skull encouraged Tea that the end was near. Her heart fluttered in anticipation.

Ryou wailed aloud, having given up a while ago on maintaining command of his vocal cords. He collapsed out of the contraction with a sob, feeling so powerless. "I can't do this anymore," Ryou keened. "I can't, I can't be a father, what was I thinking, I'm not ready, oh it hurts so much-"

"Don't say that, you're doing great," Yugi pleaded, wiping moisture from Ryou's forehead. "Let your body guide you. Listen to your paternal intuition."

At the moment, all three of them was going off of was instinct.

he couldn't help it. It was unbearable; unimaginable the worst pain he'd ever encountered in his entire life. The scream that ripped from Ryou's throat was awful, it truly was, echoing off the reflective elevator walls with an ear shattering vengeance.

Serenity held the phone away from her ear as Ryou screamed. "What's happening?" Mokuba asked who was on his cell phone talking to Seto.

"Ryou's screaming, that's what's happening" Serenity told him.

suddenly mercifully there was release. Everything came back into focus and Ryou remembered what it was to breathe; to relax; to feel joy. Tea, eyes shining as brilliantly as she held up a messy, squalling infant wrapped in Yugi's shirt.

"Ryou, meet your daughter."

Ryou could only stare at the little human being cradled delicately in his friend's arms, fists and feet beating the air with all the fire and stubbornness of his two parents combined. The baby was... perfect. There was no other way to describe her.

"You have a daughter. Ryou, you have a daughter!" Yugi couldn't seem to stop saying, and strangely Ryou was not bothered by his continual stating of the obvious. It was taking his time for that fact to sink in as well. Ryou smiled as Tea carefully laid the girl that was still attached to Ryou by the umbilical cord onto Ryou's chest. Ryou wrapped his arms around the tiny infant this beautiful melding of him and Akefia. Tea and Yugi gazed adoringly at Ryou as he cried tears of joy over his newborn daughter.

Tea then realized that her phone was still on the ground and never hung up with Serenity. She picked up her phone. "Serenity are you still here?"

"Yeah I'm here" Serenity said. She was downstairs in the lobby with Duke, Ishizu, Mokuba, Odion and Rebecca. They were by the elevators waiting for the technicians to get the elevator fixed. She got really worried when Tea stopped talking to her and all she heard was Ryou moaning and screaming. Everyone was watching Serenity on the phone as she told them what was going on.

"What's going on?" Duke asked when he saw her eyes widened.

"is Ryou ok?" Ishizu asked

"Ryou gave birth to a baby girl." She told everyone. Everyone cheered. Mokuba who was on the phone with Seto and letting him know what was going on told Seto that Ryou had a girl.

"Is Ryou ok?" Akefia asked as he sat up in his hospital bed, he had been hospitalized after he fainted.

Seto looked at Akefia and sort of smiled. "Congrats Akefia, your the father of a baby girl"

"Congrats man" Joey said loudly and still a bit drunk.

"Congrats Akefia" Atem said to him.

Akefia just sat there quietly before he passed out again.


	9. Chapter 9

His heart drums in his chest as the sight of Ryou holding a pink bundle warms his heart. He barely heard the click of the camera as a picture gets taken of the beautiful yet captivating scene.

He clears his throat softly grabbing Ryou's attention. Ryou smiles Akefia before calling him over softly. "Akefia there is someone I want you to meet."

Akefia didn't expect to hold his daughter in his arms suddenly. His eyes soften as the soft sound of discontent escapes the newborn. He didn't see Ryou's look of amusement or love as he watch father and daughter bond before his very eyes.

The former thief's breathe catches in this throat as he asks hoarsely. "What's her name going to be?" Ryou answers tiredly, "Amane. After my sister."

Akefia echoes the name earning a smile from his daughter. He could see his eyes staring up at him with trust and love he'll treasure for the rest of his life. He watches as Amane goes to sleep in his arms feeling safe. A perfect name for his little princess that has enter his and Ryou's life.

Everyone was standing in the doorway watching Akefia holding a beautiful baby girl in his arms. Ryou smiled at them. "Come on in guys and say hello to Amane Bakura"

They walked over to Akefia as he turned and smiled at them. It may have been a small smile but a smile no less.

"What a beautiful baby" Mai said. "She looks just like you Ryou"

"That's good." Duke said. "It would have been a total nightmare if she looked more like Akefia." Akefia just glared at Duke.

After a few minutes Serenity and Tea -who had changed into her clothes- came in. "Hey there hero" Joey said loudly and still a bit drunk.

"Come on Joey, I'm no hero" Tea said.

"Of course you are Tea" Atem said. "You and Yugi both are, you helped bring a new life into the world."

"I didn't really do anything, I just panicked and then passed out at the end" Yugi said.

"It was pretty funny to see you passed out on the ground when the elevator doors finally opened" Mokuba said threw his laughter.

"Ryou are you ok?" Rebecca asked. "You've been really quiet."

"I'm fine" Ryou said. "Can I speak with Tea and Yugi alone, I want to thank them privately" Everyone left the room leaving the three of them alone. "What the hell happened?" Ryou asked as soon as the door closed. "When I peaked out into the hallway I saw you slapping and yelling at Yugi, how do you go from that to screwing each other."

"You saw us fighting in the hallway?" Yugi asked

"Yes I saw and heard you fighting in the hallway" Ryou snapped.

"What did you hear?" Yugi asked quietly.

"I heard Tea say she walked in on you and Atem screwing each other" Ryou snapped. "Is that what happened 5 years ago? Is that how Tea found out about the affair"

Yugi looked down and quietly answered "Yes"

"Then why did you lie to us and tell us you confessed to Tea about the affair..."

"Atem was the one who told you guys..."

"And you just stood there and said nothing" Ryou yelled. "You said nothing while Atem lied to us"

"That's enough Ryou" The three of them looked to the doorway and saw Akefia standing there. He walked up to the three of them. "You just had a baby and need to get some rest" He looked at Yugi. "I suggest you get back to the hotel and get some rest so you can be ready for the wedding tonight..."

"If there is even going to be a wedding" Ryou said.

"Ryou I said to stop and get some rest, you can yell at them after your well rested" He turned back to Tea and Yugi. "Will you two please leave."

"Hey guys how is Ryou and the baby doing" Atem asked when the two of them got to the waiting room.

"They are both doing great" Tea said.

"Can we go in and see the baby again?" Rebecca asked.

"Not tonight" Akefia said as he walked into the waiting room. "It's late and I would like for Ryou and the baby to get some sleep"

"Holycrap it is late" Duke said as he looked at his watch. "It's midnight, Atem and Yugi will be getting married in 16 hours"

"HAPPY WEDDING DAY!" Joey yelled raising a can of beer

"Joey where did you get that beer" Seto asked

"I found it in my pocket" Joey said

Seto reached for the beer "Give me the beer Joey"

"No, It's mine" Joey whined. Seto finally got the beer out of Joey's hand and poured it out in the water fountain.

"Your a meanie" Joey said drunkenly.

"Joey forget the beer, let's get back to celebrating Atem and Yugi's big day" Tristan said to him. He turned to look at Atem and Yugi. "How are you guys feeling"

"I feel great, today at Sunset I'll be saying I Do to the love of my life" Atem said happily. He looked over at Yugi who didn't look so great. "You ok Yugi?"

"Yeah I'm just a little tired" Yugi said quietly.

"Yeah me to" Tea said.

"You both look like crap" Joey said as he took another sip of his beer and then gave a loud belch.

"Joey where the hell do you keep getting those beers from?" Seto snapped as he struggled to get the beer out of his hand.

"Are you sure you two are ok?" Mokuba asked

"They are probably still in shock from having to help Ryou give birth." Akefia said. "It's a good thing you were both in Tea's room when Ryou came knocking." Tea and Yugi stood there shocked while everyone else stared at them. "Just what were the two of you doing in Tea's room"

"They were watching movies of course" Tristan said.

"Yeah Akefia" Seto started. "Did you forget they were going to celebrate Yugi's bachelor party by watching movies and pigging out on junk food"

"Yeah you didn't want them to take Ryou with to any strip clubs cause you were afraid he would go into early labor from all the excitement even though he went into labor anyway." Tristan said.

"Well why wasn't Ryou with them when he went into labor." Akefia asked after everyone stopped laughing. "Remember I said Ryou came knocking on Tea's door..."

Mai interrupted. "That's because Ryou was tired and left the party early so he can go to bed."

Akefia looked at Yugi and Tea. "Is this true?" He asked

"Actually there is something I need to tell you guys" Yugi said. Tea eyes widened.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"It's about what happened 5 years, when I was cheating on Tea with Atem, It's about how she found out." Yugi said

"Yugi" Atem started. "Maybe you and I..."

"Tea walked in on me and Atem having sex." Yugi said. Everyone stood there in shocked silence.

"So you never confessed to Tea about the affair?" Serenity asked.

"No" Yugi said quietly.

"Tea is this true?" Mai asked.

Everyone looked at Tea who sat down trembling and trying to hold back her tears. "It's true" Tea said. "I was going over to Yugi's house to celebrate us dating for one year, I wasn't supposed to be there till 6pm but I decided to head over early, I walked into the game shop, walked up stairs to the house and heard moaning coming from Yugi's room" Tea had tears rolling down her eyes. "I probably should have left but I didn't, I walked down the hall towards Yugi's room, opened the door and saw them fucking each other." Everyone was shocked.

"Why did you lie to us?" Joey asked. "For 5 years we had thought you confessed to Tea about the affair"

"I thought it was better for everyone to know that Yugi confessed to Tea" Atem said.

"What about you Tea" Mai sat down and put her arm around her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell us that's what really happened?"

"I just couldn't, after what I saw I couldn't face anyone and tell them what I saw, I could hardly control myself when I told Marik." Tea said threw her sobs. Everyone turned to look at Marik.

"You've known about this for 5 years and never told us" Joey said.

"Tea asked me not to say anything" Marik said. "But now that it's all out in the open" Marik stood up. "I'm going to do something I should have done 5 years ago." Marik walked over to Yugi and punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"So, why didn't you girls say anything?" Tea asked. She was heading back to the hotel in a cab with Mai and Serenity.

"Say anything about what Tea?" Mai asked. "That we had a fun night watching movies and pigging out on junk food"

"You shouldn't have covered for me Mai" Tea said

"Why not?" Mai asked. "5 years ago Yugi cheated on you with Atem behind your back so now it's only fair that you cheat with Yugi behind Atem's back and now Yugi can spend the rest of his married life with the guilt hanging over his head"

"It's not fair Mai" Serenity said. "It's wrong"

"So I guess that means your going to tell Atem that Yugi slept with Tea?" Mai asked.

"Well no, they are so happy about the wedding and the baby I don't want to ruin things for them" Serenity said.

"Maybe you should ruin things for them." Said Ishizu who was sitting in the front seat. "Ruin there life the way they ruined Tea's life" Ishizu looked back at the three of them and they were just staring at her.

"They didn't ruin my life" Tea said

"No, they just ruined your dreams of having a happy life with Yugi." Mai said. "They only way this could have been better was if Atem walked in on you two screwing each other."

"Mai No!" Tea snapped. "I felt terrible after that happened, I wouldn't want it to happen to anyone else, I feel even more terrible with what I did with Yugi an hour ago."

"Well then why did you do it?" Serenity asked

"Cause I was drunk and wasn't thinking right and even if we don't say anything, Ryou will" Tea said

"Ryou's not going to say anything after you and Yugi helped him deliver his daughter" Mai said

"You really think that will keep Ryou Quiet?" Ishizu asked

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"It's not up to you to tell Atem that Yugi and Tea had sex" Akefia said. "It's best to just keep quiet about this"

Ryou sighed. "I knew Yugi and Atem were having an affair before Tea and everyone else found out and I decided to keep quiet about it and look at what happened" Ryou said and took to a bite of his sandwich. "Tea walked in on Yugi and Atem screwing each other and left for America without saying goodbye to any of us. Am I supposed to just wait until Atem walks in on Yugi and Tea having sex?"

"Well why not, it's only fair" Akefia said

"It's not fair" Ryou snapped startling the baby and started crying. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie" Ryou picked up the baby and started rocking her.

"You need to stop stressing about this and get some rest" Akefia said for the 100th time. "And stop rolling your eyes at me, I really want you to get some sleep"

"Well I am starting to feel really sleepy" Ryou said as Akefia took Amane.

"That's because I put some sleeping pills in your food"

"You what..." Was all Ryou could say before passing out.

"Doesn't he look cute when he's sleeping" Akefia said to the baby making her laugh.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"You should have told us what happened that night" Joey said to Marik. The guys were at the Hotel sitting in Joey and Seto's room. "You should have told us how torn up Tea was, called us and asked us to come over"

"I was going to" Marik said. "But Tea already had her bags packed and was walking out the door"

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Duke asked.

"I tried to but she wouldn't listen to me, she said couldn't face you guys after what happened, said she needed to really get away, so I just let her go" Marik said.

"You should have tried harder to convince her to stay" Joey said. "Tackle her to the ground and tie her up if you have to"

"Would you have really been there for her and comfort her if she stayed?" Marik asked

"Of course we would" Joey snapped. "What makes you think we wouldn't be there for her?"

"Cause none of us were there for her 5 years ago" Tristan said. "None of us called her, none of us went to visit her, we weren't there for her when she needed us"

"And yet for years she was always there for you guys when you were in trouble but when she needed her friends..."

"We get it Marik, we were horrible friends" Duke said.

The guys sat there in silence when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Mokuba said. Mokuba opened the door to reveal Yugi who had a huge bruise on his cheek and Atem. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Mokuba, can we come in?" Yugi asked

"I'm not sure if now is a good time" Mokuba said but Yugi just walked right in with Atem behind him. Everyone looked at them.

"Hey guys" Yugi said nervously. No one greeted him, they just stared at him. "We were just wondering if you guys were still coming to the wedding" Everyone just sat there in silence. After a few minutes Yugi spoke. "Well ok, no has said anything so I guess that means no one is attending the wedding" Yugi was trying hard to hold back his tears. "It's ok, I understand." He was about to leave when Joey stopped him.

"Yugi we are still going to your wedding" Joey told him. "We are just upset that you never told us the truth about how Tea found out about the affair."

"I know and I'm sorry" Yugi said lowering his head.

"What about you Atem?" Marik asked. "Are you sorry. I mean you are the one who lied to us and told us that you two confessed to Tea about the affair and you told us not to call her"

"Yes I'm sorry and I only said not to call Tea cause I thought she would want some time to herself"

"No you told us not to call her cause you were afraid she would tell everyone how she found out about the affair" Seto said.

"I'm surprised she didn't say anything about walking in on you two fucking each other to Mai when she called Tea" Duke said. "Since she and Mai went threw the same thing"

"Hey I never cheated on Mai" Joey snapped.

"No but you did leave her for another man" Duke said as he looked at Seto who just glared at him. "She loved you just as much as Tea loved Yugi and you just tore her heart out"

"Well what about you, she dumped you cause you were always openly flirting with other women in front of her" Joey said

"Yeah well...things haven't been going well between us...I think we were just in it for the sex...I'm not going to miss her." Duke said. "I'm happy to be single again, Mai will miss me for a while and then eventually move on."

"I don't think she misses you since she slept with a male stripper just hours after dumping you" Mokuba said.

Everyone looked at Mokuba. "Where did you hear that"

"I heard Serenity talking about it with Mai back at the hospital" Mokuba said.

Duke got up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Joey asked.

"Back to the strip club to look for the hot sexy stripper who rode me but this time when she rides me again I won't have any clothes on either so Yugi I might be a bit hung over at your wedding later tonight" Duke said and then left the room.

"So when did Mai meet a stripper?" Joey asked. "She's been with us all day"

"Well she obviously met the guy at Yugi's bachelor party" Seto said. Now everyone looked at Yugi.

"I thought you and the girls were just going to watch movies" Atem said.

"Well" Yugi started. "The girls surprised me by inviting a stripper" Marik rolled his eyes at Yugi's lie cause Tea had told him that they had planned to take Yugi out to a strip club.

"Well I guess now we know what caused Ryou's labor" Joey said and then yawned. "Man I'm tired" He said rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 1am" Seto told him.

"We should all get to bed" Tristan said. "Especially you two" Tristan said pointing to Atem and Yugi.

"Yeah your right." Yugi said. "Goodnight everyone and I'm sorry again about lying to you guys"

"It's ok Yugi" Joey said. "Just as long as there is nothing else your keeping from us"

Yugi gulped. "No, that was it" Yugi lied.

"Ok great. See you later tonight" Joey said and everyone left heading for their rooms.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Marik knocked on Tea's door and Mai answered. "Oh hey Marik, you here to see Tea"

"Yeah" he answered.

"Ok well if you were coming over to get some hot sex that won't be happening." Mai said.

"Why is she still recovering from hot sex with Yugi" Marik said. Mai frowned and slammed the door in her face. Marik sighed and turned to leave when the door opened.

Tea stood there holding a cloth over her mouth. "Hi Marik" Tea said weakly.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No, I've been puking since we got back to the hotel"

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

"Well she's either sick from all the drinks she had at the strip club or from having to reach between Ryou's legs to pull the baby out or it's the guilt from sleeping with Yugi hours before his wedding" Mai said. "Take your pick but I'm gonna say it's all three"

"Mai can you get the hell out of here so I can talk to Tea alone" Marik said.

"How rude." Mai said as she walked out the door.

After Mai left Marik looked at Tea who was sitting on the bed holding her stomach and moaning. Marik sat down next to her. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked.

"No" Tea said weakly. "It's probably from all those drinks I had, I'll be fine" Tea looked at Marik. "So you said you wanted to talk to me, I think I already know what it may be about"

Marik sighed and looked at Tea. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and looked at her sadly. "What I wanted to talk to you about was..."


End file.
